L'Ange et la Bête
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…
1. Chapitre 1: Ange

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

En ligne aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ce qui me sert d'exutoire pendant mes pages blanches sur Sang noir^^

Un nouveau conte, comme vous pourrez le constater très vite.

Celui-ci est adapté de mon conte préféré, sans surprise, La Belle et la Bête. Niveau filmographie, le seul qui aura réussi à en faire un chef d'œuvre à part Disney ( la première version merci ), c'est Cocteau. Et je pense que son influence va particulièrement se sentir.

J'espère tout de même que mon travail saura vous ravir, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron en fin de fiction.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** I chapitres d'écris, le 6ème est en cours, peut-être y en aura-t-il un de plus, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 1 : Ange**

James Potter était un gentilhomme qui avait trouvé fortune en faisant le commerce d'objets antiques et magiques ramenés de ses nombreux voyages. Sa notoriété grandissante avait fait de l'humble ville portuaire dont il était issu, un carrefour commercial incontournable.

Il était devenu un homme influant et respecté, chacun s'accordant sur le fait qu'il était loyal et droit, ainsi qu'un bon père de famille.

Jusqu'à ce que part un froid matin d'hiver, un vieil homme vêtu d'un grand manteau à capuchon de laine grise, ne frappe à sa porte, avec blotti tout contre lui, un jeune garçon. De par leur mise, il était facile de deviner qu'ils étaient des descendants des enfants de Gaïa : Le petit peuple. A ceci près que ce n'était pas la seule ascendance du plus jeune. Ses indomptables cheveux noirs portaient la marque de fabrique des Potter.

Il devint clair pour chacun, que l'heureux père de famille, ne l'était pas tant que cela. Prisonnier d'un mariage arrangé, il avait trouvé l'amour au court d'un de ses nombreux voyages.

Elle s'appelait Liliana, une petite faiseuse aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'émeraude, qu'elle avait léguée à l'enfant qui était né de leur idylle. Son père était venu les visiter aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, faisant son possible pour pourvoir à leurs besoins en son absence.

Mais voilà que la petite faiseuse s'était éteinte, laissant le garçonnet sans autre famille que son père, et au vieux Druide de son village, Albus, le soin de les réunir.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dahlia, épouse attitrée du Sieur Potter, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur son perron.

Elle entra dans une colère noire, et refusa d'accepter le bâtard de son mari sous son toit.

« Il n'y a point de bâtard lorsque l'on nait de l'amour de ses parents, rétorqua vertement Albus.

-Peut être que dans votre monde, ceci est chose acceptable ! Il n'en va pas de même chez nous ! James ! Je refuse de subir une pareil humiliation entendez-vous ! »

Sous ses cris d'orfraie, le petit garçon qui s'était réfugié derrière son père, agrippant ses jambes, en tremblant de peur.

L'adulte se pencha alors vers lui, le prit tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. L'enfançon se fondit dans son étreinte, pourvu que la cruauté du monde extérieur ne l'atteigne plus.

James se tourna vers la harpie qui lui servait d'épouse, sa voix se fit sourde et sans appel.

« Harry est mon fils. C'est un Potter, et il a autant le droit que nos enfants de vivre sous ce toit. A fortiori depuis la mort de sa mère. J'ai toujours fais en sorte de vous contenter, de satisfaire vos moindre désirs, vos moindres caprices, même les plus extravagants ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés et j'ai accepté vos écarts de conduites, me faisant à l'idée que j'étais en droit de faire de même pour le peu que je n'étalais pas ma liaison, ni n'entachais notre simulacre de lit conjugale. Mais vous conviendrez que sur ce point vous m'avez devancé. Souffrez donc que je vous fasse l'affront de vous faire un enfant dans le dos. »

Vaincu, Dahlia Potter sortie du bureau de son mari, aussi dignement que possible.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Si Dahlia refusa en bloc d'être ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec le jeune orphelin, incitant ses filles, les jumelles, Iris et Capucine d'en faire de même, tel ne fut pas le cas de son ainé, William, qui fut ravi d'avoir un petit frère.

Sans compter que ce dernier était un descendant de Gaïa, et avait quelques tours de magie à lui montrer.

Son enthousiasme et sa gentillesse touchèrent le petit brun à tel point, que ce fut à lui qu'il parla en premier depuis la mort de sa mère. Même son père n'avait pas eu ce privilège.

Harry était doux, patient, bienveillant, calme et avait la beauté éthérée des créatures surnaturelle, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux émeraude qui lui mangeait le visage.

Ses nombreuses qualités le rendirent sympathiques à qui le rencontrait. De fait, tout le monde à part sa marâtre et ses demi-sœurs oublia bien vite d'où il venait.

Son caractère apaisant et sa présence permirent à son père de faire le deuil de sa mère dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, au point de rendre les jumelles vertes de jalousie. Petites dernières de la famille et seules filles, elles avaient étaient chouchoutées au point qu'elles en avaient oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

William, d'un caractère frondeur et solitaire, ne réclamait pas autant d'attention de ses parents, et il se moquait bien qu'Harry passe presque tout son temps avec leur père. Il lui rendait le sourire c'est tout ce qui importait. De toutes façons, si il n'était pas l'ombre de son père il était la sienne, ou presque.

Harry était comme un petit miracle. Il n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur, et était toujours prêt à jouer avec lui. Il était capable de faire pousser les plantes, de communiquer avec les animaux, prévoir la météo, et soigner les petites blessures en y apposant ses mains.

Bien vite, le surnom d'Ange lui colla à la peau. Car s'il n'avait pas été un fils de Gaïa, il serait celui du ciel, divin paradis.

Tout aurait été pour le mieux si Dahlia et les jumelles ne poursuivaient leur lutte mesquine à coup d'insultes et autres railleries, le tout dans le dos du Patriarche.

Extérieurement, Ange n'en laissait rien paraître et ne répliquait jamais. Il se contentait d'avoir cette belle humeur, toujours égale.

Pourtant un jour, sa magie répliqua, au point de provoquer chez lui une forte fièvre. Maligne, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter et n'en finissait pas d'affaiblir son esprit, en plus de son cœur. Impuissant devant son état, son père fit chercher Albus.

Le vieux Druide mit ton son savoir à la guérison de son ancien pupille et vainquit après plusieurs jours de lutte cette fièvre surnaturelle.

Avant de les quitter, il eut une longue conversation avec Ange, puis avec son père.

Il en sortit que la santé d'Harry était fragile, que sa magie avait besoin d'être au plus près de la nature et que la vie de la ville ne pouvait pas lui convenir sur le long terme. Si cette logique était vraie, elle l'était plus encore lorsqu'un descendant de Gaïa était dans un environnement hostile, et de cela James n'était pas dupe.

Ne pouvant rien changer au caractère de vipère de son auguste épouse et de la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait chez ses filles, James prit le partit de conduire régulièrement son cadet sur les Terres fertiles des Landes. Là-bas, il pourrait y soigner son cœur blessé. Il fit donc l'acquisition d'une maison de campagne où toute la famille passerait les vacances.

Il fit également en sorte que ses fils, si proches l'un de l'autre et les femmes de la maison, se croisent le moins possible, en dehors de sa présence.

Il n'aurait pu supporter la perte de l'enfant de son unique amour, et qui à lui seul illuminait sa vie. Bien qu'il aimait tendrement ses premiers nés.

Il s'assura de leur éducation et leur donna les meilleurs maîtres qui soient.

William était doué dans les sciences, les mathématiques, l'histoire et la géographie. Il était habile escrimeur, mais pas aussi bon cavalier que Ange, qui avait un don avec les bêtes.

Ange aimait aussi l'histoire et la géographie, mais était plus versé dans la botanique, la littérature et la philosophie. Ces deux derniers ne passionnaient guère son aîné, à l'inverse des jumelles qui y excellaient de même, ainsi que dans les arts et les langues étrangères.

Elles qui avaient tant jalousé leur demi-frère, lui reconnaissait un esprit vif et pointu qui rivalisait avec le leur. Nombre de leurs débats étaient légendaires et rivalisaient des plus beaux traits d'esprits.

Iris et Capucine étaient incisives et calculatrices, voir vénales, mais on ne pouvait leur renier leur beauté, leur culture et leur sens de la répartit.

Les années passant, elles étaient devenues la coqueluche des salons les plus renommés. Elles avaient nombre de prétendants et se grisaient de jouer les coquettes.

William parcourait aussi les salons, bien que ceux-ci soient plus ou moins fréquentables.

Rêvant d'aventures et de reconnaissance pour autre chose que le prestige de son nom, il s'était acoquiné avec des jeunes gens à la réputation sulfureuse qui affectionnaient les jeux d'argent et les soirées arrosées dans certains lieux panards. Là où il pouvait refaire le monde à loisir.

Son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, fils adoptif d'une vieille famille aristocratique sur le déclin, le suivait partout comme son ombre. Au point où l'hôtel particulier des Potter était devenu sa deuxième demeure.

Blond séduisant, à l'allure altière et aux mœurs légères, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir séduire Ange.

Ce dernier avait gagné en beauté avec les années. Androgyne et éthérée comme ses ancêtres, il intriguait autant qu'il passionnait.

Loin de toutes ses soirées où les dettes étaient plus monnaies courantes que le profit, on le voyait plus surement aux côtés de son père, à la Comédie ou à l'Opéra, lorsque ce n'était pas dans les clubs d'explorateur et autres maîtres à penser. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était probable de le découvrir retranché dans les jardins ou exilé à la campagne, où il s'évertuait depuis des années à faire pousser des roses, sans jamais y parvenir, à croire que c'était la seule plante qui soit pour lui un mystère.

Dahlia quant à elle menait grand train à travers les plus grandes villes du Pays et d'Ailleurs, s'évitant ainsi la peine de croiser le bâtard de son mari, de même que ses propres enfants, qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que cela.

La rumeur disait que le nombre de ses amants étaient infinis et leur âge indécent.

Les bienfaits de la vie semblaient ne jamais vouloir leur faire défaut.

Jusqu'au jour où, James Potter perdit toute sa fortune.

Ses navires disparurent en Mer pour cause de tempêtes ou de rencontre avec des pirates.

Ses correspondants lui firent banque route et ses commis dans les succursales étrangères furent infidèles.

Bientôt, la famille dut se résoudre à vendre le plus gros de leur meuble, de leurs bijoux, de leurs œuvres d'art et leur hôtel particulier. Ne leur resta que leur maison de campagne.

Abandonnés de tous, mis au banc de la société, ils se retrouvèrent sans secours.

Il en fut pour dire qu'ils payaient leur vie de faste et de frasques, et qu'ils méritaient leur déchéance.

Le seul qui choisit de rester auprès d'eux, contre l'avis de sa famille, fut Draco, qui se retrouva bien vite aussi démuni qu'eux, déshonoré par les siens.

Dahlia, obligé de rentrer auprès de cette famille qu'elle avait tant négligée, accusa Harry de les avoir maudits.

Humiliée, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avec ses filles, où elles décidèrent de pleurer sur leur sort.

Sans le sous, James prit le partit de s'installer dans leur maison de campagne pour y travailler la terre, et gagner ainsi de quoi nourrir sa nombreuse famille.

Harry et William furent son meilleur soutient.

Les premiers jours, Ange décida d'agrandir son petit potager afin de subvenir au mieux au besoin des siens, tandis que son père, son frère et Draco se procuraient les semences nécessaire, autant pour leur jardin que pour leur terres arables.

Alors que ses ainés apprenaient à défricher et labourer un champ, lui s'attelait à tenir la maison. Il posa des collets dans les bois environnants et cueillit des baies sauvages, lorsque son frère ne pouvait se rendre à la chasse.

L'acclimatation fut longue, mais chacun y trouva son partit.

Iris et Capucine avaient laissé leur mère pleurer sur sa vie perdue et avaient fait de leur mieux pour seconder Ange dans ses tâches.

Leur coquetterie outrageante c'était muée en une beauté simple et sans fard. Elles prenaient soin de leur apparence et de leur mise, autant que faire ce peu, et mettaient un point d'honneur à natter consciencieusement leur chevelure brune, allant jusqu'à les décorer de quelques fleurs à la belle saison. Ainsi, elles ressemblaient aux bergères telle qu'un esprit romanesque peut l'imaginer.

Leur caractère s'adoucit. Elles étaient de plus en plus proches de leur père et de leurs frères, au point de taquiner Harry sur les œillades enfiévrées que lui lançaient Draco, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Si leurs prétendants les avaient délaissés, rien n'empêchait leur frère de convoler auprès d'un jeune homme si loyal, au contraire !

Pour Harry, il en allait tout autrement.

Draco avait beau les avoir suivi dans leur nouvelle existence, il n'en restait pas moins un aventurier, un petit escroc à ses heures, qui aimait se battre autant que trousser tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main… Sans oublier d'entraîner William avec lui.

Outre se fait, il y avait quelque chose chez le blond qui l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, en dehors du désir qu'il éprouvait pour sa personne, et de sa façon si particulière de lui faire la cours.

Comme si il y avait quelque chose de tordu en lui. Mais, il n'avait jamais été capable de dire quoi.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Deux ans de cette vie c'étaient écoulés.

Par un pâle matin de printemps, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, toute la maisonnée s'activait.

Iris était à la bergerie, Capucine au jardin.

Quant à William et Draco, ils étaient partit vérifier leur collet.

James lui, était partit de très bonne heure. Apparemment, il y avait une lettre importante à venir chercher au bureau de poste. Et ce dernier était loin de leur petit village.

Harry avait servi son petit déjeuner à sa marâtre. Cette dernière vivait telle une recluse dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que rarement.

Son humeur et ses caprices étaient de plus en plus difficiles à gérer pour sa famille, au point que ses enfants tiraient au sort qui irait lui porter ses repas ou faire le ménage chez elle.

Elle n'avait de cesse de vivre dans un monde désuet et imaginaire, comme si tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve auquel elle allait pouvoir échapper.

Ange était le seul qui parvenait encore à supporter ses jérémiades. Il l'avait tant admiré, cette figure maternelle si charismatique et inaccessible, qu'il était triste de la voir perdue dans ses illusions, après ce qu'elle appelait « le drame de sa vie ». Elle le tenait toujours pour responsable de ses malheurs, et cela aussi le peinait car en vérité, il avait très peu de souvenir de sa mère.

Il était si jeune au moment de son trépas, que son image avait fini par s'effacer. Il savait qu'il avait ses yeux, sa magie. Le reste, c'était son père qui l'avait abreuvé d'anecdotes. Sans cela, il l'aurait certainement oublié.

Il lui en était reconnaissant. Après la mort d'Albus, il était la dernière personne à pouvoir lui parler d'elle. Ne plus le faire aurait été comme nier ses racines et son passé, de même que son appartenance au descendant de Gaïa.

Bien souvent, il avait pensé à partir. Rejoindre les siens, ceux qui étaient en tout point comme lui. Mais ce serait comme renier son autre famille et cela était trop douloureux d'y songer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Draco. Il était tellement plongé en lui-même, qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il continuait de frotter le sol avec conviction, jusqu'à ce que le blond se baise pour lui prendre délicatement la brosse des mains.

« Ange, mon bel Ange, l'enjôla-t-il. Pourquoi tant d'obstination face à cette vie de labeur ?

-Je ne puis rester sans rien faire et laisser mon ouvrage a d'autre.

-Il y en a qui n'ont pas ce genre de scrupule ! Tu mérites mieux. »

Draco se rapprocha encore et lui prit les mains.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond tenait ce genre de discours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un geste aussi tendre.

« Je peux t'offrir tellement plus. Si, seulement… Si seulement tu voulais me suivre…t'abandonner à moi.

-Draco, je…

-Je t'aime à en mourir Ange. Epouse-moi. »

Il se retrouva sans voix face à une si franche déclaration. Il y avait tant de détresse dans cette voix, tant d'attente, qu'il en fut bouleversé.

Toutefois, il se garda bien de répondre « oui », et secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation, les yeux obstinément baisés.

« Je te déplais au point de ne pas supporter de croiser mon regard ?

-Non ! S'écria-t-il. »

Du reste ce serait bien le diable s'il le dégoutait.

« Alors pourquoi ce rejet, Amour ?

-Mon père, Will, et… Les jumelles… Je ne peux me résoudre à tous les quitter.

-Je pourrais te les faire oublier… »

Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, il l'embrassa.

Son premier baisé.

S'il avait été consentit, il aurait avoué sans honte que l'expérience était plaisante, car leur attirance était réciproque. Mais la situation gâchait l'engouement qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le repousser que déjà William agrippait le blond en vociférant.

« Je t'interdis d'attenter à la vertu de mon frère sans son entière approbation ! Si jamais il te prend l'envie de recommencer, tu le regretteras ! Que tu sois mon plus fidèle et vieil ami ne change rien à l'affaire !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Aujourd'hui, il se refuse, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

-Espèce de… ! »

Sans plus de discours, les deux compères se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, toute amitié oubliée.

Un instant interdit devant ce triste spectacle, Harry finit par saisir son seau et leur jeta le contenu au visage.

Lorsqu'Iris et Capucine revinrent de leur tâche, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir la cuisine inondée, Draco et William trempés comme des soupes, en train d'éponger, contrits, sous le regard sévère de leur frère.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La journée touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'enfin James reparu. Il avait fait caracoler sa monture sans ménagement pour les rejoindre une fois la lettre décachetée.

Il sauta de selle comme s'il avait de nouveau vingt ans, laissant le pauvre animal écumant et soufflant.

Il était surexcité et ne voulait pas tenir en place une minute, au point que son discours était inintelligible.

Ses filles l'intimèrent au calme et l'aidèrent à retirer bottes et manteau, tandis qu'Ange pansait son cheval, et Will lui servait une assiette de ragoût qu'ils lui avaient gardé au chaud.

Il trépignait d'impatience, et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour d'Ange pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. A peine ce dernier eut posé un pied dans le logis, que son père ni tint plus.

« Mes enfants j'ai de grandes nouvelles ! Après des mois de perdition un de mes vaisseaux s'en est revenu ! »

A cette annonce, promesse d'une nouvelle aire d'abondance, les réactions furent en premier lieu circonspectes, puis extatiques.

Dahlia sortit pour la première fois de sa chambre, impatiente de retourner à sa vie mondaine.

Le reste de l'assemblée avait des vues plus modestes, mais tout aussi réjouissantes.

William et Draco voyaient leurs dettes de jeu s'envoler, et les jumelles imaginaient prendre quelques moutons afin d'agrandir leur exploitation et leur permettre une meilleure vie. Peut-être même une jolie dote, si l'envie les prenaient de prendre époux.

Quant à James, il voyait là l'opportunité de sortir sa famille de la misère, qu'importe le moyen.

Si Harry se joignit aux rires et aux embrassades, il se garda bien de faire le moindre projet. L'argent, il l'avait vite compris était versatile, de même que le cœur des hommes. Quelles garanties étaient les leurs ? Surtout si l'on prenait en compte ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois…

Chacun fini tout de même par prendre un peu de repos, conscient que la journée de demain serait encore plus riche en émotion.

Les jolis rêves pleins d'espoir et de faste habitèrent le sommeil de tous, à l'exception d'Ange.

Incapable de dormir, il mit son temps à profit pour préparer le baluchon de son père. Il vérifia l'imperméabilité et les doublures de ses vêtements de voyages, avant de placer le tout près du feu. L'hiver s'en allait doucement, mais il faisait encore froid. Il présentait de la neige pour les prochains jours, il voulait éviter à tout prix que son père ne tombe malade ou perde un membre par négligence.

Il pansa longuement Lancelot, le Cob Gypsy pie sabino sur base baie de son père, banda ses jambes pour les préserver du froid, et lui versa une grande ration d'avoine en prévision de la longue route qui l'attendait. Il lui murmura de douces mélopées héritées de Gaïa, afin qu'il ramène son père sain et sauf.

Il prépara une flasque de vin épicé, un morceau de fromage, et une miche de pain qu'il sortit du four aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Lorsque William ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua était le lit de son frère, encore fait de la veille. Il soupira et le rejoignit dans la cuisine en trainant un peu des pieds. La nuit avait été courte.

Il embrassa son frère, occupé à malaxer la pâte à pain et se servit une tasse de thé bien chaude avant de chiper une tartine et de l'enfourner sans plus de cérémonie.

« A quelle heure t'es-tu levé, Harry ? As-tu seulement dormi ? »

Le susnommé se contenta d'hocher la tête.

William posa tasse et tartine et l'enlaça.

Très vite, Harry agrippa les bras de son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait et resserra leur étreinte.

« Will, j'ai peur, murmura-t-il la voix pleine de sanglot mal contenu. Peur que tout change à nouveau. Cette lettre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et si…

-Chuuut, petit Ange. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Tant que nous serons tous ensemble tout ira bien. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour s'en convaincre et finit par retrouver un peu de calme, non sans avoir promis à son frère d'aller se reposer après le départ de leur père.

Ils rompirent leur étreinte lorsque le reste de la maisonnée s'éveilla.

Tout le monde était sur un petit nuage.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, qu'ils s'étaient promis de prendre ensemble, James demanda à ses enfants quel cadeau il pourrait leur rapporter.

D'abord indécis, ils s'exécutèrent.

Iris demanda un joli peigne, le sien ayant fini de se briser. Capucine la dernière nouvelle philosophique de son auteur préféré. William et Draco une bonne bouteille de champagne pour trinquer à leur heureuse fortune. Dahlia une magnifique robe de brocard qu'elle s'imaginait porter pour son grand retour dans le monde. Quant à Harry, il demanda une rose. Il espérait pouvoir la mettre en terre dans une portion du jardin qu'il avait gardé aménagé pour le jour où il parviendrait à en faire pousser. Depuis des années, il rêvait d'une rose blanche irisée d'argent et ne souhaitait que la créer, sans jamais y parvenir.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine

Angel


	2. Chapitre 2: Une vie pour une rose

Bonjour à tous

Merci pour tous vos retours^^

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire

 **Réponse à Blaire21** : Contente que mon style te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron en fin de fiction.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** I chapitres d'écris, le 7ème et dernier chapitre est en cours.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une vie pour une rose**

James resta une bonne partie de la journée sur la route. Au point qu'il arriva peu de temps avant la fermeture des bureaux de la marine.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que tout ce qui restait de sa cargaison lui avait été pris par ses anciens créanciers. Profitant de son absence, ils l'avaient âprement dévalisé, prétextant un dédommagement bien mérité. Il avait tant fait pour sa communauté et il avait tant espéré de cette cargaison, que le coup de cette nouvelle trahison lui tira des larmes de rage et de déception. Il voulut se défendre, se battre pour ses droits, mais le seul notaire qui accepta de le recevoir si tard, lui prit ses derniers deniers pour une consultation qui le laissa sans recours. Dépouillé de tout, son espoir y compris, il ne lui restait même pas de quoi dormir dans une des plus miteuses auberges du port et encore moins d'attenter un procès pour vice de procédure et abus de pouvoir.

L'Homme pouvait être un charognard lorsqu'il voyait un de ses semblables à terre, agonisant, pourvu qu'il s'enorgueillisse de son malheur. Surtout s'il l'avait jalousé pour sa réussite et son talent.

Il avait toujours travaillé dur. Son pain et plus tard sa fortune, il l'avait fait fructifier honnêtement, veillant toujours à ce que ses collaborateurs reçoivent leur juste part.

Il ne pensait pas avoir suscité autant de jalousie et de rancune.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il remonta sur son cheval. La brave bête avait faim et souffrait de devoir refaire le voyage s'en pouvoir manger.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et un froid glacial s'insinuait dans les rues de la ville. Il s'empressa de faire boire l'animal à une fontaine avant que l'eau gèle, puis il reprit la route, la mort dans l'âme.

Alors qu'il quittait cette ville de malheur pour la forêt, un épais brouillard l'enveloppa, finissant de le glacer jusqu'à la moelle des os.

Un vent venu du Nord souffla entre les branches encore décharnées par l'hiver, poussant de sombres nuages remplis d'un millier de flocons qui obscurcirent la lune. Privé de sa clarté, il sauta au bas de son cheval et le guida par la bride.

Il marcha à pas lents et mesurés, contre le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. La température chuta plus encore jusqu'à ce que la neige se mette à tomber obscurcissant sa vision d'autant plus.

La forêt était sinistre au possible. Au loin, il entendait les cris d'une meute de loup en train de chasser. Pourvu qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de lui et préfèrent s'en prendre à quelques animaux sauvages.

Il faisait de son mieux pour avancer, conscient que s'arrêter par cette tempête causerait sa perte.

Après plusieurs heures de marches, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était perdu.

Le sort n'en avait-il pas assez de s'acharner ainsi sur lui ?

Au comble de l'épuisement et du désespoir, il pria les Dieux de la forêt de lui venir en aide, comme il avait vu faire Liliana et plus tard Harry.

Comme une réponse à ses prières, il aperçut soudain une lumière au loin.

Retrouvant un peu de courage, il se dirigea vers elle.

Étrangement, plus il s'en approchait, plus les éléments lui étaient favorables, bien que la forêt se fasse plus dense. Il poursuivit tout de même sa route, ne quittant pas des yeux cette lumière, tel un phare au milieu d'une tempête.

Il finit par distinguer l'endroit d'où elle venait. Lui qui avait pensé à une humble cabane ou quelque chalet, il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un immense château.

Là où devait se trouver l'entrée, une barrière infranchissable d'arbres aussi touffus qu'on peut l'être.

Il s'en approcha timidement, comme pour en jauger la densité, lorsque tout à coup, les branches s'écartèrent lui livrant le passage sur un magnifique domaine. Une Allée de chêne semblait lui faire une haie d'honneur, tandis qu'il pénétrait les lieux.

Autour de lui un parc, regorgeant d'allées et de bosquets. Plus loin, des jardins artistiquement dessinés éclairés comme en plein jour par des myriades de petites chandelles.

Il y avait nombre de kiosques, des fontaines glougloutantes, des statues taillées avec finesse, un lac et même une orangerie. On aurait dit que l'hiver n'avait pas eu de prise sur la végétation.

Émerveillé par tant de beauté, il poursuivit sa route jusqu'au château, joyau d'architecture.

Loin de vouloir y pénétré sans autorisation, James se dirigea vers un ensemble de bâtiment qui lui semblait être les dépendances.

Il n'y trouva pas âme qui vive, mais trouva les écuries où une stalle était éclairée, prête à accueillir sa monture. Elle portait même son nom : Lancelot. Il sourit au souvenir de Will encore petit garçon passionné par les contes des chevaliers de la Table Ronde et qui avait tenu à donner ce nom au cheval de son père.

Une Divinité protectrice, une Fée ou un magicien l'avait peut-être prit en pitié le voyant si désespéré ?

« Qui que vous soyez, mille merci ! Soyez mille fois béni pour votre bonté ! »Déclara-t-il au néant, avant de défaire son cheval de sa selle, de son licol et de son mord.

Tout près, il trouva de quoi le bouchonner et le panser. Il le couvrit et allait pour se coucher auprès de lui, lorsqu'un magnifique oiseau de papier vola vers lui. Alors qu'il se posait gracieusement dans ses paumes, il se déplia, faisant apparaître une missive qui lui indiqua qu'une collation, ainsi qu'une chambre l'attendait au château.

Plein de reconnaissance, il quitta les écuries et s'en fut d'un bon pas. Il se sentait rasséréné par tant de sollicitude et de générosité.

A peine s'était-il approché des portes que celles-ci lui livrèrent passage, à l'image des arbres de tantôt.

Le hall d'entrée était somptueux et si richement décoré qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Les boiseries, les tentures et les sculptures qui habillaient la pièce étaient de toute beauté.

Dans une salle adjacente où une immense cheminée ouvragée abritait un feu d'enfer, une table était dressée à son attention.

Il ôta ses effets et les posa prêt de la cheminée pour les sécher, avant de prendre place.

Une note lui souhaitait un bon appétit.

Il se servit donc en potage, poulet grillé, petits pains délicieusement dorés et pommes de terre sautées. En boisson il s'autorisa un verre de vin, avant de finir le repas à l'eau et d'une poêlée de fruits de saison caramélisés.

Reput, il remercia encore son hôte mystérieux et suivit un autre messager de papier jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été préparée.

La pièce était tout aussi luxueuse et confortable que ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Épuisé, il s'enfoui sous les couvertures d'un immense lit au matelas moelleux et s'endormit aussitôt.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux, frais et dispo. D'un pas lest, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle à manger où l'attendait un copieux petit déjeuné. Il récupéra ses effets qu'il eut la surprise de trouver laver et repasser avec soin.

Une fois rassasié, il se dirigea vers les écuries pour s'enquérir de l'état de Lancelot. Son compagnon encore fatigué de ses deux jours de marche, méritait bien de se reposer encore un peu. Aussi le laissa-t-il tranquille après lui avoir donné quelques carottes qui n'attendaient que ses coups de dents.

Pour s'aider à patienter, James prit sur lui de se promener dans les jardins. Au soleil, il était encore plus beau et semblait encore plus grand. Il lui faudrait des jours pour tout découvrir.

Heureux de pouvoir raconter ses aventures à ses enfants avec force détail, il emplit ses yeux autant qu'il était possible.

Soudain au détour d'un kiosque, il découvrit une Roseraie. Ou en tout cas, ce qui lui semblait en être une, car en vérité, les buissons étaient dépourvus de la moindre fleur et du moindre bourgeon, alors que partout ailleurs la végétation semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de resplendir.

Un peu déçu de constater ce fait, il poursuivit tout de même sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'au cœur même de la Roseraie, irisée et majestueuse, la plus belle rose qui lui était donnée de voir. Solitaire, elle était en tout point semblable à la rose que son fils rêvait de créer depuis des années : blanche et givrée d'argent.

Sans prendre la mesure de son geste, il la cueillit.

C'est alors qu'un vent de tempête se mit à souffler et que la terre se mit à gronder. Le ciel s'obscurcit au point de ne plus laisser passer un seul rayon de soleil.

Le rosier se flétrit jusqu'à ressembler à un enchevêtrement de ronce informe. L'instant d'après la Roseraie entière était moribonde.

Entre ce qui l'en restait, retentit un grognement terrible.

Les branches craquèrent et se tordirent de concert tandis qu'une Bête immense, fauve au pelage immaculé, aux yeux d'un gris perle brulants de colère, aux crocs et aux griffes acérées, se tenant sur deux pattes, et vêtue tel un grand Prince, le dominait de toute sa fureur.

« Je vous ai accueilli en ma demeure ! Je vous ai nourri et protégé de la tempête ! Et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Vous me volez ?! Vous jouez de malchance, cher Monsieur, car vous auriez pu tout prendre chez moi, sauf Elle ! Ma plus grande source de joie ! Pour ce méfait vous mériteriez la mort ! »

Sa voix était si rocailleuse et puissante que James en trembla de frayeur. Conscient de son crime, il se tint bien droit devant ce monstre qu'il avait si injustement remercié de ses largesses.

« Monseigneur ! Je ne pensais pas vous offenser ! Je voulais juste tenir une promesse. Si pour cela je mérite votre courroux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, plaida-t-il humble et repentant. »

Le monstre sembla se radoucir quelque peu, au point que James cru voir une lueur de mélancolie dans son regard fauve.

« Vous avez du courage…Pour qui est cette rose ?

-Au plus jeune de mes enfants.

-Que d'amour et de dévotion dans votre voix. Soit, pour votre enfant, je vous laisse la vie sauve…

-Merci Monseigneur ! »

Un feulement contrarié lui répondit.

« Cessez ce surnom ridicule ! Je suis la Bête ! Du reste vous êtes mon obligé. Dans trois jours, un de vos enfants devra venir en ma demeure, pour y rester, à votre place. C'est ma condition. Une vie, pour une rose.

-Jamais ! Mes enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde ! S'écria James. »

Il ne saurait accepter que l'un d'eux paie pour ses fautes.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous n'avez pas conscience de la gravité de votre crime. Mais qu'importe ! Quelqu'un doit payer et rester en ma demeure. Dans le cas contraire, la mort vous fauchera. Jurez de revenir dans trois jours, si aucun de vos enfants ni consent !

-Je jure que je reviendrais, mais comment le ferais-je ? Moi qui ai perdu mon chemin ?

-Vous trouverez dans mes écuries un cheval blanc, son nom est Hedwige. Vous n'aurez qu'à murmurer à son oreille « Plus que tout au monde » et elle fera le reste. »

La Bête repartie comme elle était venue et le calme revint dans les jardins, bien que la Roseraie garda son aspect.

Tout en ce maudissant de son manque de considération et de respect pour celui qui avait été son sauveur et qu'il avait transformé en bourreau, James retourna aux écuries où il trouva, installée dans une stalle tout prêt de Lancelot, une jument Camarillo blanche : Hedwige, qui devait le ramener chez lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de la seller, elle l'était déjà. Son diapason et ses effets étaient brodés de fils d'argent et de perles. Il n'en avait jamais vu de plus belles. Il prépara Lancelot et attacha sa longe à la selle de la belle Hedwige avant de monter et de réciter la formule.

Gracieuse et légère, elle s'élança, entrainant l'étalon dans son sillage.

Comme son maître l'avait promis, elle sut les ramener à bon port sans le moindre encombre.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

« Maudit enfant ! N'auras tu de cesse que lorsque nous aurons tous péris ?! Hurla Dahlia. »

Assis aux pieds de son père, retranché devant le foyer de la cuisine, Harry accusa le coup de ses récriminations, la damnée rose serrée contre lui. Il tremblait tant sa misère était grande. Son rêve avait fini par avoir raison du destin de son père. Dahlia avait le droit de l'invectiver. Tout était de sa faute. Il…

Deux paires de bras se saisirent de lui, l'empêchant de sombrer plus avant dans ses pensées et de finir de briser son cœur. Les jumelles le cajolèrent, souhaitant plus que tout le protéger de leur mère qui ne rêvait que de mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules.

« Mère vous êtes injuste ! Rétorqua Iris. Comment savoir si cette Bête n'aurait pas exercé son droit sous couvert de n'importe quel autre prétexte !

-Monsieur a voulu jouer la modestie ! Et regardez-le à présent ! Il ne pleure ni ne demande pardon ! »

Alors que ses sœurs lui faisaient un rempart face à tant de vilenie, Harry releva la tête et fixa sa belle-mère sans ciller.

« Je n'en ai nul besoin. C'est moi qui prendrais sa place ! »

Une grande clameur lui répondit. Qu'Ange se sacrifie, il ne saurait en être question.

« Personne n'ira nulle part ! Cracha Draco. Il nous suffira d'aller la débusquer et de l'abattre. Ainsi personne n'aura plus rien à craindre. »

Will, à qui l'idée ne déplaisait pas du tout, acquiesça gravement.

Soudain lasse, James leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

« Ce ne serait que courir à notre perte. Cette Bête possède de grand pouvoir magique et je lui ai fait du tort. Moi seul doit payer.

-Il en est hors de question James ! Puisque ce jeune impudent veut assumer ses actes, il n'y a qu'à le laisser faire ! Après tout, entre monstre, ils pourraient parvenir à s'entendre.

-Ange n'ira nulle part ! Vieille garce ! S'écria Will.

-Will ! Je t'en pries ! » Intima son père en se relevant si brusquement de son fauteuil, que la tête lui tourna.

L'ambiance de la pièce ne cessait de s'alourdir, au point que le cœur d'Harry n'en finissait plus de le faire souffrir. Les cris et la haine ne semblaient jamais vouloir finir. Empoisonné jusqu'à la fièvre, il se consolait en se disant que c'était la dernière fois. Sa décision était prise. Il ne reculerait pas, que sa famille soit d'accord ou non, il irait chez la Bête. Il préférait se livrer, laisser la Bête faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui, même le tuer, car il ne pourrait supporter de savoir son père mort à cause de son caprice.

Il s'extirpa lentement des bras de ses sœurs qui répugnèrent à le laisser aller. Il se redressa pourtant et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père et le bras de son frère.

« Elle a raison, je suis responsable. C'est à moi d'y aller.

-Tu as toute la vie devant toi mon Ange, je refuse ! Se lamenta son père en le prenant dans ses bras. Comment supporterais-je de te perdre toi aussi.

-Vous n'aurez pas à le perdre Mr Potter. D'usais-je l'enfermer pour cela ! Rétorqua vivement Draco une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. »

Dahlia se mit à rire comme une démente, au point d'en faire frissonner d'horreur toute l'assemblée.

« Voyez ce va-nu-pieds qui joue les grands princes ! Mais de quoi vous mêlez vous ?! »

Le blond s'approcha de la marâtre, son envie de la tuer plus forte que jamais. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Son Destin l'appelait enfin. Il avait là l'occasion d'abattre son ennemi et de gagner Ange. Il ne permettrait pas à cette mégère de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

« Croyez-vous que tous ici soient dupe de votre manège ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse est de pouvoir garder votre petite catin bien à l'abri ! »

Le soufflet partit sans crier gare et contre toute attente, il ne venait pas de Draco, mais de Will.

Le cœur d'Ange eut un brusque soubresaut et le mit à la torture. Désespéré, il s'agrippa à son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage, prêt à s'effondrer. Cette haine disparaîtrait avec lui, il s'en fit la promesse.

James resserra son emprise sur son fils, afin de lui imprimer tout son amour, conscient de l'impact des événements.

Iris et Capucine avaient poussé un cri, désemparées par l'ampleur de la chose.

Draco retenait à grand peine un sourire machiavélique. La harpie avait enfin eut ce qu'elle méritait.

Éberluée et vaincue, cette dernière se sauva, incapable de faire face à la haine et à la déception qui marquaient les traits de ses enfants.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde était couché, Harry faisait en sorte de calmer sa magie mise à si rude épreuve. Elle combattait la sombre terreur, de même que la haine et la rancœur qui couvaient entre les murs de la maison. Sa fièvre, cette vieille amie, ne l'avait plus quitté et son cœur déjà si fragile le faisait atrocement souffrir.

S'il ne parvenait pas à se reprendre, il ne pourrait jamais arriver au bout de son entreprise. Il pria et médita une longue partie de la nuit, avant d'enfin y parvenir.

Il se sentait toujours fiévreux et les battements de son cœur étaient toujours erratiques, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait surmonter.

Doucement, presque timidement, il se mit à fredonner une douce mélopée, destinée à endormir tous les membres de la maison de sorte qu'aucun ne puisse l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Ses pouvoirs ne se limitaient pas à faire pousser les plantes, à comprendre les animaux ou à soigner les blessures. En tant que descendant des enfants de Gaïa, il en possédait bien d'autres. Il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'Albus, mais il l'était suffisamment pour mettre son projet à bien.

Sans plus attendre, il prit délicatement sa rose, avant d'enfiler sa cape de voyage.

Il passa de chambre en chambre pour embrasser sa famille, sans que celle-ci ne s'éveille.

Il voulut faire de même avec Draco, mais il trouva sa chambre vide.

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué, avant de filer sans bruit.

Il fut plus que surpris de le trouver dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise prêt de la porte et parfaitement réveillé.

En le voyant descendre les escaliers, le blond se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Mon Bel Ange, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

-Je le sais. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son regard c'était fait hypnotique. Il fredonna de nouveau. Sa voix était emprunte d'écho et de mystère, telle le chant des sirènes.

Draco secoua la tête et fit son possible pour rester concentré sur son objectif. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, le laisser rencontrer la Bête. Le risque était trop grand !

Il avait bien essayé de partir avec Hedwige pour la tuer sans attendre, mais la jument avait refusé de lui obéir.

Il ne lui restait plus que cela, résister au pouvoir du brun et le convaincre de…

Mais ses yeux étaient si beaux, son chant si envoûtant…

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, au point qu'il finisse par s'effondrer sur sa chaise. Sa tête était lourde et pesante, de même que ses paupières. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, il ne devait pas…

« A-Ange, balbutia-t-il. Reste. »

Alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond, Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura « Pardon », avant de quitter la maison.

A peine pénétra-t-il dans leur petite étable, que la belle jument Camarillo dressa la tête et les oreilles. Elle l'observa intensément de ses grands yeux bleus et le laissa s'approcher d'elle sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Harry tendit sa main vers son museau rosé et la flatta de quelques caresses. Elle était d'une incroyable douceur. Elle s'ébroua de contentement, et resta bien immobile le temps qu'il la harnache. Avant de monter en selle, il flatta son encolure en murmurant :

« Accepte-tu de me conduire jusqu'à ton maître ? »

En signe d'assentiment, Hedwige s'agenouilla devant lui et ne se releva que lorsqu'il fut tout à fait installé.

Il murmura la formule magique et elle fila sans plus de détour.

Anéantit de devoir quitter les siens pour toujours, Harry se mit à pleurer, tandis que sa monture accomplissait son devoir.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, lorsque la silhouette du château se dessina à l'horizon.

Fiévreux, le jeune homme se laissa conduire jusqu'aux jardins, où il prit le partit d'aller jusqu'à la Roseraie.

Elle était telle que l'avait décrite son père. Les branches n'avaient plus de feuilles et se ratatinaient de manière étrange. La terre elle-même semblait morte.

Il descendit de sa monture avec difficulté, tant sa tête lui tournait. Il tituba légèrement jusqu'au centre du bosquet, là où aurait dû se trouver la rose. Agenouillé, il la sortit de sous sa cape et l'approcha des branches tortueuses. Sa magie voleta en de minuscules lucioles, redonnant vie à l'assemble. Les brindilles verdirent à nouveau et les feuilles poussèrent dans un bel ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la rose fusionne avec sa branche d'origine et retrouve sa beauté d'antan.

Épuisé, la vision de plus en plus floue et le corps tremblant, Harry entendit son cœur battre à un rythme si effréné, qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir avant de trouver la Bête. La respiration sifflante, il se releva tant bien que mal, une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse.

Hedwige s'était positionnée auprès de lui pour le soutenir de son mieux.

Reconnaissant, il enfouit son visage dans son encolure, incapable de rassembler ses esprits.

Dans le brouillard que devenait sa conscience, il capta un bruit qui le fit se retourner si vite, que sa tête lui tourna plus encore.

Entre les bosquets se dessinait une ombre blanche et noir aux yeux gris perle qui le transpercèrent.

Puis ce fut le noir…

S'il ne se fracassa pas le crane, ce fut uniquement grâce aux réflexes de la Bête qui se précipita pour le rattraper.

Abandonné entre ses bras, si fragile et si vulnérable, Harry tremblait, irrémédiablement inconscient.

Son état préoccupa la Bête, qui ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et le conduisit jusqu'au château d'un pas rapide.

A ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, son hôte était un descendant des enfants de Gaïa. Elle n'espérait plus en rencontrer un et pourtant le voilà. Il lui avait rendu sa si précieuse rose et elle se sentait revivre.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son sortilège qui l'avait mis dans cet état, la séparation d'avec sa famille ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais elle se promit d'y remédier et de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux en ces lieux.

Elle le transporta sans faillir dans ce qui serait sa chambre, havre de paix et de verdure que la magie offerte par sa Marraine avait créé pour lui dès son arrivée.

Là, la Bête allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui et le remettre sur pied.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui

Que pensez-vous de ma Bête ?

Et du duo Harry/Draco ?

Dahlia est une garce non ? Pas de panique ça n'est pas fini^^

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine

Angel


	3. Chapitre 3: La Bête

Bonjour à tous

C'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre le jour de mon anniversaire^^

Un an de plus ! Bravo à moi !

Merci à tous pour vos coms mises en favoris et en suivi, ça me fait toujours plaisir

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

 **Penny: Draco un autre Gaston en mieux? Mmmmmh ? Peut-être ou pire qui sait^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt j'espère.**

 **Guest : Contente que tu aimes^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^**

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron en fin de fiction.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** 6 chapitres d'écris, le 7ème et dernier chapitre est en cours.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 3 : La Bête**

La Bête l'avait veillé autant qu'il lui était possible et après deux jours de soins et d'attentions, son hôte libéré de sa fièvre, allait enfin s'éveiller.

Bouleversée à l'idée de l'effrayer, la Bête se cacha dans un recoin de la pièce, là où l'ombre pouvait aisément la dissimuler.

Dans le confort de son lit, Harry remua dans son sommeil, avant que ses paupières ne papillonnent et ne s'ouvrent sur ses émeraudes. Groggy, il frotta son visage et ses yeux, puis s'étira comme un petit animal à la sortie de l'hibernation.

Un peu désorienté, il observa la pièce sous toutes les coutures. C'était une chambre aux belles proportions, pourvue d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur un balcon où la balustrade était habillée de lilas et de jasmin odorant. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une luxuriante végétation, où se mêlait des statues de marbres, des lanternes, des harpes éoliennes et autres colifichets. Dans un coin, une cheminée ouvragée de nacre et de coquillage et un petit boudoir avec des meubles de bois blanc ou d'osier. Tout prêt une petite bibliothèque, où coulait de la glycine. Face à la fenêtre une coiffeuse pourvue d'un nécessaire de toilette et d'un miroir orné de dentelle d'argent. Au centre de la pièce, il trônait sur son lit en forme de barque, entouré de voilage aussi fin que des ailes de papillons.

Soudain, un regard d'acier, seul source de lumière dans l'ombre de la végétation, le fit sursauter.

« N'ayez pas peur. »

Le pria une voix rocailleuse emprunte de douceur et de mélancolie.

« Je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous faire du mal. Je loue votre courage et votre abnégation. Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir rendu ma rose. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi.

-Je n'en ai qu'une vague idée, puisque vous en avez exigé le prix d'une vie, répondit-il sans la moindre rancune.

-Je ne puis aller contre certaines règles. Il en sera de même pour vous, bel Ange.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Vous devez toujours rester sur ce territoire, ne jamais chercher à vous en aller. »

Harry hocha la tête et enjoignit la Bête à poursuivre.

« De minuit jusqu'au lever du soleil, vous devrez toujours rester dans votre chambre. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, quoique vous entendiez. J'insiste, car c'est d'une importance vitale.

-Vous êtes le maître. Je vous obéirais.

-Non ! Ces lieux vous sont acquis. Ce que vous avez fait, vous octroie ce titre. Vous êtes le maître. Et je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour vous contenter. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment réagir. Il braqua son regard dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Il y lut de la sincérité, de l'espoir et une si grande tristesse que son cœur rata un battement.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire subir ma présence plus longtemps. Aussi, je vous enjoins à détourner le regard et je m'en irais.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous vous cachez ? Car vous pourriez me répugner ?

-Je suis un monstre… Un être tel que vous ne devrait pas avoir à supporter pareil abomination. »

Plus elle lui parlait et plus sa voix faiblissait. Au point que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la peine. Il n'était pas le seul prisonnier entre ces murs, la Bête l'était également. Il pouvait ressentir ses tourments vis-à-vis de son apparence, de la peur quelle engendrait, de même que la solitude qu'il éprouvait depuis Dieu seul sait quand.

« Je serais bien ingrat de vous traiter ainsi, alors que vous avez pris soin de moi. Laissez-moi vous regarder. »

Il y eut un temps de flottement, où ce fut la Bête qui détourna le regard, avant de s'avancer lentement dans la lumière.

Elle devait mesurer près de 2 mètres. Sa démarche était altière et gracieuse, malgré sa puissante musculature. Elle portait de riches vêtements, dignes d'un grand Prince. Tout en noir, avec de magnifiques broderies d'argent. De chaque côté de sa poitrine, cinq ferrets de diamants. Sa tête était celle d'un étrange félin à la fourrure blanche immaculée. Des crocs luisants lui sortaient du coin de la bouche. Toutefois, elle n'était en rien menaçante.

Harry pouvait ressentir qu'une partie de la Bête était en lutte contre l'autre. Si elle se disait monstrueuse, elle l'était moins que beaucoup d'homme qu'il avait pu rencontrer, et qui aimait à cacher la noirceur de leur âme. Comme Draco, qui avait quelque chose de tordu au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais pu saisir.

Elle était surement plus cruelle envers elle-même qu'envers les humains, dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas aidé son père, perdu dans la tempête.

Non, il n'avait pas peur de la Bête.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain, Harry se sentit suffisamment en forme pour sortir de son lit et par la même occasion de sa chambre.

A peine émit-il en lui-même, le souhait de se restaurer, qu'un petit déjeuné léger apparut sur un plateau d'argent près de lui. Il y fit honneur et le vit disparaitre dès qu'il eut terminé.

Alors qu'il sortait de son lit, il vit les feuillages de sa chambre s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une petite porte blanche.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit ce qui ressemblait à une crique, resplendissante de nacre et de verdure, avec une fontaine d'argent, des promontoires plus ou moins grands et plats, ainsi qu'un coquillage géant, où l'attendait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses ablutions.

Il se défit de sa chemise de nuit et de son caleçon, avant de se poser sur un des promontoires et de se frotter vigoureusement avec un gant de crin et un pain de savon noir. Une fois fait, il se plongea avec délectation dans l'eau cristalline qu'il fut surpris de trouver à la température qu'il préférait.

Il sortit de la salle de bain enroulé dans un immense drap de bain qui sentait bon le chèvrefeuille. Sur son lit, un pantalon blanc et une tunique d'un bleu gris d'inspirations elfique, aux broderies de d'argent et chamarrée de même. Les boutons d'argent qui la fermait étaient surmontés d'une perle. La chemise de dessous était d'un blanc immaculé, pourvue aux bas des plus belles dentelles. Au pied du lit, une paire de bottes de daim blanc, ornées comme la tunique.

Sur sa peau, le tissu coula comme de l'eau. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil chose. La sensation était divine.

Il avait beau l'aimer, il était très gêné de porter pareil étoffe et de vivre dans un si bel endroit, lorsque sa famille vivait dans le besoin.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer après son départ. Y avait-il encore eu des disputes ? Des cris ? Des insultes ? Son frère et ses sœurs lui en voulaient ? Et son père comment le vivait-il ? Et Draco ?

Il s'effondra sur la chaise damassée devant son nécessaire de toilette et se prit la tête dans les mains. De lourds sanglots étreignirent sa poitrine et il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Pour mieux répondre à ses tourments, son miroir se mit à scintiller.

Il releva la tête et contempla de ses yeux de noyés ce qui aurait dû être son reflet.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Lorsque Will avait vu le lit vide de son petit frère, il en avait hurlé de rage, avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre. Dans la cuisine, il avait trouvé Draco, profondément endormit sur sa chaise. Il avait eu un mal fou à lui faire ouvrir un œil. Le blond avait baragouiné quelque chose au sujet d'un chant. Ange avait bien caché son jeu. Il était bien plus doué en magie qu'il ne l'avait toujours laissé croire. Mais pour quel raison ? Par pudeur ? Par peur ? Qu'importe à présent puisque c'était trop tard !

Dépité, il prit le partit de faire un café serré à son meilleur ami, conscient qu'il était désormais trop tard pour rattraper le fugueur.

Le reste de la maisonnée s'était réveillé et le désespoir avait envahi les cœurs.

Les jumelles pleuraient dans les bras de leur frère, tandis que James s'effondrait dans son fauteuil prêt de la cheminée.

Catatonique, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot, les âges s'abattants sur lui comme une chape de plombs.

En entendant tous ses cris, Dahlia avait daigné sortir de sa chambre pour se plaindre.

Capucine hurla sur elle, chose étrange car elle n'élevait guère la voix, signe de son bouleversement. Elle la tenait pour responsable du départ d'Harry, qui disait-elle, n'avait jamais mérité tant de mépris et de haine. Et que maintenant, c'était bien trop tard pour le regretter, quoiqu'elle doutait qu'elle soit capable de le faire un jour, monstre sans cœur et bouffie d'orgueil.

Le lendemain, une fois le choc passé, ils avaient pris le partit de s'organiser afin de subvenir à leurs besoin sans sa participation et sa douce présence.

Capucine, choisit de rester s'occuper de leur père, qui dans son état, n'était plus capable de rien. En plus de ne plus parler, il ne voulait plus manger ni boire, encore moins se lever, ou s'habiller seul. La nuit, il appelait inlassablement son fils, en lui demandant pardon. Il était l'ombre de lui-même et rien ne semblait le sortir de son état léthargique. Il se laissait faire comme un patin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Elle saurait se charger des menus travaux de la maison, mais le plus gros, que ce soit de jardinage, de lessive ou autre, Iris et les garçons ne pouvaient pas tout prendre sur leurs épaules en plus de leurs propres tâches.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de forcer la porte de Dahlia et de la contraindre à leur venir en aide. L'affaire fut laborieuse et pénible, emplie de cris et des pires jurons. Mais ils finirent par se faire obéir sous peine de la mettre dehors, quitte à la tirer par les cheveux.

Car ils préféraient encore trimer que de l'avoir sous leur toit à jouer les princesses, quand celui qu'elle avait tant méprisé avait donné sa vie pour la leurs.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Anéantit par le remord et la tristesse, il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour réussir à faire un pas hors de sa chambre. Vider de ses maigres forces après sa maladie, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers les jardins. La nature et ses miracles avaient toujours eu un effet à la fois apaisant et revitalisant sur lui, à l'image de tous les descendants des enfants de Gaïa.

Il flâna le long des sentiers et admira les jardins à la française qu'il avait à peine vu à son arrivée. Il visita kiosques et bosquets, fait de jeux d'eau et de lumière, habités de statues de marbre blanc, d'or, ou de bronze, allégories mythologique de tous horizons.

Il alla jusqu'à se perdre à moitié dans le domaine forestier, où il trouva des parterres de crocus et de jonquilles. Une multitude de petits animaux croisaient son chemin, nullement effrayés, au point que quelques-uns le suivirent dans son escapade.

Parfois, il lui semblait voir des lumières briller au loin, au point qu'il se demanda si ses nouveaux compagnons étaient les seuls créatures qui peuplaient le domaine. Il en serait surpris, car il ressentait en ce lieu une magie familière. La même que celle qu'il avait côtoyé durant son enfance, douce, enveloppante et protectrice. Etait-ce les traces de la magie de la Bête ? Celle d'une divinité ? Ou les conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait en rendant la rose ?

Il n'en savait rien et finalement, cela n'avait guère d'importance, tant il se sentait bien.

Plus de douleur. Son cœur et son âme semblaient s'être apaisés loin de toute la tension malsaine qu'il avait accumulée pendant toutes ces années. Ici, personne ne le détestait, ou voulait le voir disparaître. C'était comme avant la mort de sa mère. Comme s'il était retourné prêt des siens.

Soudain, il se sentit bien injuste. Les Potter aussi faisaient partis des siens. Ils l'avaient aimé, donné un toit et tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Même si l'acceptation quasi complète avait demandé le prix de la fortune de son père.

Maintenant, il était là, dans un lieu de grand luxe, à l'abri de tout et sa famille était sans ressource. Il voulait tellement les aider…

Alors qu'il sortait du sous-bois, le ventre tiraillé par la faim et peu d'envie de s'enfermer au château pour déjeuner, il découvrit une table et une chaise de jardin de fer forgé, finement ouvragés, décorés d'une nappe blanche en dentelle et de quoi le rassasier.

Ses compagnons s'installèrent à ses côtés. Un écureuil vint croquer quelques fruits secs disposés là à dessein. Les oiseaux picorèrent quelques graines de millet.

Un faon et sa mère, se désaltèrent à foison, avant de se coucher à ses pieds et d'attendre qu'il est fini son repas. Les mets étaient frais et simples, idéaux pour une journée comme celle-ci.

Une fois qu'il eut mangé tout son saoule, la table et ce qu'elle contenait disparue comme elle était venue.

Le temps se maintenant au beau, il décida de continuer sa visite des jardins. Il se dirigea vers le Lac, derrière la roseraie, qu'il contourna, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, il était trop tôt pour y retourner.

Sur l'étendue liquide s'ébattaient quelques cygnes et colverts. Autour des saules pleureurs et des kiosques habillés de glycines étaient illuminés par ses lumières qu'il avait aperçu et qu'il soupçonnait être des fées lucioles. A pas feutrés, il se rapprocha d'un kiosque, en espérant en découvrir quelques-unes. Timides, elles se cachèrent dans les branches de la glycine. Il avait beau être un descendant des enfants de Gaïa, elles étaient facilement effrayées. Les apprivoiser et leur montrer qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal demanderaient du temps. Compréhensif et patient, il continua sa route.

Plus loin, il découvrit un immense potager, un verger ainsi qu'une ferme. Les animaux y étaient soignés comme des rois par la Magie qui enveloppait le domaine. Ce petit royaume était capable de survivre en parfaite autarcie.

Le soleil commençait à quitter l'horizon lorsqu'il se résigna à rentrer. Il fit le tour du château est tomba sur le sous-bois qui constituait la vue de ses appartements.

Caché par la végétation luxuriante, un pavillon de nacre et d'argent. Une étrange énergie émanait de lui. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse ou menaçante, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Une douce aura l'auréolait, comme s'il avait un caractère sacré. Intouchable.

Craignant les foudres de la Bête ou de sa divinité protectrice, il s'en détourna et se dirigea vers le château.

Ses petits compagnons retrouvèrent leurs sous-bois et lui ses appartements où l'attendait une note le conviant à dîner dans la grande salle, en compagnie de son hôte.

Ne se sentant pas le cœur de lui refuser cette demande, Harry se dirigea vers la dite salle après une toilette rapide.

C'était la même qui avait accueilli son père le premier soir, toujours pourvue de son immense cheminée, décorée de stuque et d'une magnifique horloge d'or et de nacre. Les tentures étaient chatoyantes, la lumière douce et légèrement tamisée, offerte par un lustre de cristal de baccara.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était figuré, il n'y avait qu'un seul siège et qu'un seul couvert. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il s'approcha de la cheminée, se résignant à attendre la Bête.

Lorsque le coup de sept heures sonna, elle fit son entrée dans une tenue de pourpre, d'or et de rubis. Sa démarche était majestueuse et altière, mais son regard était obstinément baissé. Se voulant engageant, Harry lui sourit en la saluant poliment. La Bête lui répondit de sa voix grave et rocailleuse et l'enjoignit à s'assoir.

« Et vous ? Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Pas devant vous. Cela vous gêne-t-il que je vous tienne compagnie ? »

Sous son ton presque désespéré, Harry fit « non » de la tête.

Au début, il se sentit un peu gauche, puis il finit par se faire au regard de son hôte, qui, bien que contemplatif et curieux, n'était pas si gênant que cela.

Dans la salle, on entendait que le crépitement des flammes, le tintement d'un verre, le froncement d'une serviette, le rythme mesuré d'une mâchoire en action, un soupire de-ci de-là, le tout entre deux battements de cœur.

C'était immersif, comme si tout à coup le monde extérieur cessait d'exister. Comme si plus rien à part le domaine de la Bête n'existait.

Ce constat fut si violent, qu'Harry en lâcha sa fourchette qui alla s'écraser sur le dallage, brisant l'ambiance feutrée et la changeant en quelque chose suintant la claustrophobie.

Le reste du monde lui parvenait au travers d'une cloche de verre qui semblait s'épaissir au fil des heures.

Son cœur rata un battement et sa respiration se crispa au point qu'il eut l'impression que ses poumons se rétractaient à chacune de ses inspirations.

Quelque chose au fond de lui était en train de se réveiller. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu garder enfermé et qui, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, si loin des siens et dans un endroit si propice à sa nature, ne demandait qu'à sortir.

La Bête se dirigea doucement vers lui, comme si l'animal ce n'était plus elle, mais son hôte. Elle s'agenouilla à son côté et effleura doucement sa main.

« Qu'avez-vous Ange ? »

Le susnommé sursauta violemment et le fixa de ses grands yeux d'émeraude. En cet instant, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu, terrorisé par son environnement, ou par lui-même. Ce qui était sans doute plus prêt de la réalité.

« Je vais les oublier, murmura-t-il enfin. »

C'était une des raisons qui l'avait toujours poussé à ne jamais quitter sa famille tant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Retourner à la nature, ou vers son peuple, c'était oublier le monde des hommes, surtout s'il n'avait nul ancrage à ses côtés pour l'empêcher.

Albus avait cette capacité, car il avait été désigné pour être le pont entre son peuple et les hommes. Sa mère était tombée amoureuse de son père au moment de leur rencontre et très vite, il était né. L'un devenant l'ancrage de l'autre lorsque James était absent.

Son père avait été son ancrage à la mort de sa mère. Puis son frère et ses sœurs, de même que Draco.

Mais à présent, si loin de tout, si près de sa nature profonde où la magie n'en finissait plus de resplendir, il allait les oublier.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé si vous ne le désirez pas. La preuve étant votre réaction. »

Ce que lui dit la Bête sembla le calmer quelque peu, au point de retrouver une respiration presque normale.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez faire pour eux ? Exprimez le moindre de vos désirs, le moindre de vos caprices et ils seront exaucés. »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Iris en se réveillant, découvrir un peigne en argent finement ciselé sur sa table de nuit, Capucine le dernier ouvrage de son auteur préféré, William une cassette remplit de suffisamment d'argent pour payer ses dettes ainsi que celles de Draco, mais également de quoi pourvoir à l'agrandissement de leur exploitation, tout en payant des ouvriers pour leur prêter main forte. James, quand à lui, découvrit sur sa table de chevet une rose de cristal, le gage d'amour d'un fils perdu.

Ne manquait plus qu'à cacher ces trésors à la mégère qui occupait encore la maison.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus^^

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-là, disons que je plante le décor et que jen profite au passage pour mieux présenter la Bête.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

A la semaine prochaine^^

Angel


	4. Chapitre 4: Quelque chose de tordu

Salut tout le monde^^

Est-ce qu'il fait aussi chaud chez moi que chez vous ?

En tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à aligner deux pensées avant maintenant pour envoyer ce chapitre^^

Merci pour tos vos commentaires, vos encouragements et vos mises en favoris !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

 **Réponse aux anonymes :**

Petite Anonyme: Je suis contente que mon univers te plaise. J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes. Merci et à bientôt.

Guest un et deux : je suis contente que ça vous plaise^^ merci de laisser un petit mot ça me fait très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron en fin de fiction.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** 6 chapitres d'écris, le 7ème et dernier chapitre est en cours.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 4 : Quelque chose de tordu**

Les jours passaient et Harry se faisait à sa nouvelle existence. Dès qu'il faisait beau, il passait le plus clair de son temps au dehors entouré d'une ribambelle de petits animaux de tous poils. Aux oiseaux, aux rongeurs et aux cervidés, c'étaient ajouté des renards, des belettes et quelques chats sauvages. Avec tout ce petit monde, il aurait pu redouter une bagarre ou des attaques. Il n'en était rien. Ils se relayaient autour de lui, s'évertuant à ne jamais le laisser seul.

Près des kiosques et des fontaines, il avait fini par se faire des amies des fées lucioles et des ondines qui y vivaient.

Parfois, lorsque la soirée était clémente et avant que ne sonne les douze coups de minuit, elles le régalaient d'un spectacle de jets d'eau, de lumière et de musique digne des cours les plus raffinées.

En leur compagnie, il avait exploré chaque recoin des jardins, le moindre bosquet, la moindre fontaine. Il était même retourné à la roseraie, qui fait étrange, resplendissait de jours en jours. Comme si sa seule présence, rendait le miracle possible. Les bourgeons se formaient enfin et n'en finissaient plus d'éclore, embaumants l'air d'un parfum enivrant.

Parfois, il y venait pour lire tout l'après-midi, tant l'atmosphère lui était douce et apaisante.

Durant ses escapades, il lui arrivait de croiser la Bête, mais cette dernière prenait toujours garde à ne pas l'importuner.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise et engager la conversation avec elle. Il tentait avec beaucoup de mal à apprivoiser cet esprit solitaire et mélancolique, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Il l'invitait à prendre part à ses flâneries, tentait de nouer le dialogue.

La Bête était très cultivée et une fois la glace brisée, leurs entretiens furent passionnants. Elle lui fit découvrir sa bibliothèque et ses cabinets de curiosité, aussi étranges qu'insolites et qui lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur le monde extérieur sans jamais y prendre part. Ils leur arrivaient de se faire la lecture à tours de rôle, de jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs.

Un jour que la pluie battait les fenêtres sans vouloir s'arrêter, il découvrit au détour d'un couloir une salle aménagée en loge de théâtre. De là, il put admirer un décor de marbre et d'or, où trônait une scène habillée de velours rouge. Certains soirs, il s'y jouait comédie, ballet, tragédie ou opéra. La magie les liait à des salles du monde entier, sans qu'ils puissent se faire voir du dit monde.

Emerveillé, Harry lui avait proposé d'assister à une des représentations avec lui, mais la Bête s'y était toujours refusée. Une fois le repas du soir achevé, elle disparaissait, comme possédée d'un étrange démon.

On eut dit que l'absence de lumière la privait d'une quelconque clairvoyance. Comme si une ombre sinueuse et perverse prenait possession de son corps autant que de son esprit.

Avant de s'en aller vers sa mystérieuse destination, elle n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'une fois le douzième coup de minuit sonné, il devait rester dans ses appartements et n'en sortir qu'après le lever du soleil. Quoiqu'il advienne !

Il avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement cette promesse. Même si pour dire la vérité, il avait plusieurs fois eu envie de déroger à la règle après avoir été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par d'effroyables cris de bêtes sauvages et d'agonies ensanglantées.

Il était dans la nature de l'Homme autant que dans celle des descendants des enfants de Gaïa d'être curieux et aventureux.

Aussi, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer dehors.

La Bête cachait un lourd secret qui empoisonnait son âme et faisait régner l'angoisse entre les murs du château aux heures dites, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il appréciait de plus en plus cette infortunée créature, qui avait un cœur noble et généreux. Il aurait voulu l'aider autant qu'elle l'aidait à ne jamais totalement oublier les siens.

Cette attention aurait pu paraître cruelle à des yeux extérieurs, mais il n'en était rien. Nulle cruauté malsaine, nulle perversité narcissique. La Bête avait compris l'importance de sa partie humaine pour son hôte et elle trouvait qu'il était de son devoir de la nourrir.

Régulièrement, le miroir que sa marraine avait laissé dans les appartements d'Ange s'enchantait seul, sans que ce dernier n'ait à y penser. Le brun gardait ainsi un semblant de contact avec sa famille. Il les voyait vaquer à leurs occupations, sans jamais pouvoir y prendre part. Ils lui manquaient atrocement, mais il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins il avait pu les aider à avoir une vie plus décente, tout en les rassurants quelque peu sur son sort.

Pour les Potter la pilule était dure à avaler, mais ils en avaient pris leur partie.

Ils avaient pu maintenir leur exploitation à flot, tout en gardant Dalhia en dehors de la confidence.

Elle n'était pas dupe, mais ne pouvait guère se permettre de dire quoique ce soit. De toutes les façons, même si elle voulait leur nuire, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit seule pour se faire, ce qui n'était jamais le cas. Elle le passait à trimer au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir posément le soir venu.

William avait pu engager deux ouvriers et agrandir leur petit troupeau. Bientôt, ils pourraient récolter la laine et la tisser afin de la vendre. Capucine continuait de s'occuper des menus travaux de la maison, tout en gardant un œil sur leur pauvre père qui avait l'air de faire trois fois son âge. Il recommençait à parler, même si ce n'était que par monosyllabes. Il passait ses journées, soit devant la cheminée, soit dans son lit à s'abîmer les yeux sur sa rose de cristal.

Accablé de tristesse, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Ses enfants se demandaient s'il serait encore parmi eux l'hiver prochain, tant sa santé devenait fragile. Une toux rocailleuse ne le quittait plus, au point de l'empêcher de trouver du repos. Iris faisait de son mieux pour le soigner grâce aux remèdes que lui avait enseigné Harry, mais elle n'avait pas ses facilités. Si son état ne s'améliorait pas, ils allaient devoir faire venir un médecin qui aurait tôt fait de l'emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Un gage de non-retour, qui les effrayait au plus haut point.

Pour couronner le tout, Draco était d'une humeur exécrable, au point que même son ami de toujours rechignait à lui adresser la parole.

La perte d'Ange lui était cruelle et rude. L'amertume et la jalousie lui rongeait les entrailles. Cette erreur de la nature se retrouvait seule avec celui qui devrait lui appartenir et cela lui était intolérable.

Il avait utilisé toutes les ruses qui étaient à sa disposition, prier son parrain avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable, pour percer le secret de la Bête et retrouver Ange.

Mais cette saleté de Déesse avait bien fait les choses et rien ni personne ne pouvait dénicher son petit protégé à moins d'y être invité.

Il rongeait son frein, impuissant. Il ruminait sa vengeance et continuait de prier pour avoir l'opportunité d'embrasser une fois pour toute son destin. Il lui était insoutenable d'imaginer perdre la partie face à ce monstre infâme et répugnant.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Avec la fin d'après-midi, sortit de derrière les nuages gris, un rayon de soleil qui fit briller l'eau qui avait inondée le monde comme un millier de petits diamants.

Habillé à l'image du ciel, dans un costume bleu clair givré d'argent, Harry sauta hors de la méridienne sur laquelle il avait manqué s'assoupir, pour se ruer dehors, soudain pris de frénésie.

L'air sentait bon la terre humide et le parfum des fleurs était enivrant au point de lui faire tourner la tête.

Enfin une éclaircie après d'interminables jours de pluie.

Les pieds nus, il se mit à courir comme un enfant dans les jardins. Il riait à gorge déployée, les membres frétillant d'une envie de danser.

Il ne devait pas être le seul car sortant des glycines clapotantes d'eau, les fées lucioles, instruments de musique en main, lui servirent d'orchestre.

Une mélopée pleine d'accents endiablés s'éleva dans les airs. Il s'accorda bien vite à ce rythme et se mit à danser l'esprit vide de toutes pensées parasites.

Alerté par toute cette effervescence, la Bête avait quitté son refuge pour en trouver l'origine.

Le spectacle que lui offrit Harry rayonnant de bonheur et de candeur en cette douce soirée de printemps lui ravit le cœur.

Attendrit, elle ne put détacher son regard de sa silhouette, jusqu'à ce que le danseur s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Il lui fit le plus éclatant des sourires et l'invita à le rejoindre, euphorique.

La Bête détourna les yeux.

Harry se stoppa, de même que la musique.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas… danser. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Doucement, le brun s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

« Je peux vous apprendre. »

D'abord indécise, la Bête finit par accepter.

Avec patience et douceur, Harry lui apprit les rudiments de la valse.

En premier, le rythme des pas.

Les fées jouaient lentement pour permettre à la Bête de se familiariser avec ce nouvel exercice. Une fois fait, Ange lui saisit les mains, pour qu'elle apprenne à se mouvoir avec un partenaire. Puis vint le moment, où il se rapprocha d'elle. Sa tête ne dépassait pas sa poitrine, habillée d'un velours bleu nuit. Il positionna sa main toujours gantée à sa taille. Nul doute que si elle avait eu figure humaine, elle en aurait rougi. Il était clair que ce genre de proximité était loin d'être usuelle, si elle en avait fait un jour l'expérience.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son bras et glissa sa main droite dans la sienne.

Harry se mit à sourire. La Bête faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard, en plus d'être tendue au possible.

« N'oubliez pas de respirer, s'amusa-t-il gentiment avant de la guider. »

Pendant de longue minute, il ne compta plus le nombre de fois où ses pieds furent mis au supplice, mais il n'en avait cure. Les mouvements de son hôte devenaient de plus en plus légers et naturels.

Il fut heureux de découvrir une lueur de joie mêlée de fierté dans les orbes grises.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le temps filait inlassablement, les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois. L'été était bientôt là.

L'amitié qu'Harry entretenait avec la Bête se consolidait de jour en jour. A présent, il passait rarement ses journées seul.

Leurs activités étaient multiples, ils avaient même joué de la musique ensemble. Harry avait appris très tôt à jouer de la mandoline principalement, comme sa mère et il accompagnait régulièrement la Bête, qui jouait divinement du piano forté.

Tout proche qu'ils soient, la Bête n'avait jamais partagé un repas avec lui, préférant l'observer, avant de le quitter et ne le retrouvait qu'au matin. Il entendait toujours aussi souvent ses cris abominables au courant de la nuit.

Ça lui faisait penser au croquemitaine des histoires. Ceux qui ne sortent que le soir et dévorent les pauvres hères qui passaient à leur portée. Comme si une créature cruelle et sanguinaire attendait la fin du jour et l'heure du crime pour tourmenter son esprit au point de lui faire pousser ses terribles hurlements. Si c'était bien elle qui les poussaient, car à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas forcément les siens, ou en tout cas pas toujours.

Il faisait semblant de rien, mais cette situation était comme un mur de ronce entre eux. Il avait l'impression que son ami aurait voulu se confier, sans parvenir à trouver les mots. Quant à lui, il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet. Brusquer la Bête serait peut-être ajouter de l'huile sur le feu ? Ou lui être douloureux ?

Harry voulait faire plus, sa seule présence ne saurait être suffisante sur le long terme.

Un jour, la voyant plus tourmentée que d'ordinaire, presque à fleur de peau, avec un ton de voix étrangement froid lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, il décida de s'ouvrir sur ses tourments.

Il lui proposa une promena dans les jardins.

Alors qu'ils flânaient tranquillement à la lisière des sous-bois, il se lança.

« Je serais franc avec vous, bel Ange, lui répondit-elle. Votre présence comble un vide immense. Mais parfois, il est de bon ton de ne pas en demander plus que l'on ne possède. Dans le cas contraire l'on peut aisément perdre ce que nous avons de plus précieux et de plus sacré. »

Son secret était donc si lourd, si terrible qu'elle ne puisse s'en ouvrir sans en souffrir d'avantage ?

« Nous sommes amis, je ne voudrais jamais vous causer la moindre peine, déclara-t-il accablé. »

Il ne supportait pas cette idée, peut-être valait-il mieux oublier tout cela ?

« Je vous crois. Pourtant, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et vont à l'encontre de vos souhaits. Il est vrai que je ne vous répugne pas. Mais avez-vous peur de moi ?

-Non, la Bête. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Vous devriez ! »

Le ton fut porté si haut et si violemment, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il scruta la Bête, incertain quant au tournent que prenait la conversation. Il y avait une lueur fauve dans les yeux gris, brulante et dévorante. Comme si au fond d'elle quelque chose de tapis depuis trop longtemps avait enfin trouvé le moyen de s'échapper. Comme si la Bête ne s'appartenait plus.

Alors qu'elle ne montrait jamais ses dents ou presque, il vit sa bouche s'étirer en un sinistre sourire, dévoilant des crocs aussi effilés que des rasoirs.

Que pouvait-il faire pour que son ami redevienne comme avant ?

« Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte.

-Sans crainte ? Mais qu'entends-je dans votre voix ? Vous tremblez ? »

Elle était cruelle et cynique. Il n'aimait pas cet aspect de la Bête, et oui il tremblait. Il avait peur. Car au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Comme avec Draco, il y avait quelque chose de tordu en elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas capable de saisir.

La Bête lui agrippa brusquement les mains et il se tendit plus encore.

« Qui d'autre que moi a eu cette faveur, mon bel Ange ? Qui vous a pris les mains de cette façon ? Vous a fait la cour ? Dites-moi son nom !

-Je…

-Son nom !

-Dr-Draco. »

Le couperet était tombé.

Frappée par la foudre, la Bête le relâcha. Sa rage aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée c'était muée en terreur. Sans attendre un instant de plus, elle quitta Harry, s'enfonça dans le sous-bois et disparue.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Comme leur rencontre, le temps avait brusquement tourné à l'orage. L'air était lourd et irrespirable. Les nuages noirs et bas. Le vent tourbillonnait si fort qu'on eut dit que son souhait était de déraciner les arbres du parc. Mais nulle trace d'éclair ou de tonnerre pour rafraichir l'atmosphère.

Harry avait tenté de retrouver la Bête, sans succès. Il voulait s'excuser de son insistance. Il regrettait d'être la cause de ses tourments, bien qu'il ne s'explique pas les raisons d'un tel revirement.

Dépité, il avait rejoint ses appartements et s'était contenté de se morfondre en espérant que la tempête qui semblait vouloir l'engloutir ainsi que les alentours, ait disparue avec l'aube.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'horrible scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

Il n'était pas descendu pour dîner dans la grande salle. La magie du château n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, lui apportant de quoi se sustenter sans qu'il ne demande rien.

Mais il avait l'estomac noué et une boule d'angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Son cœur se tordait à chaque battement.

Il avait laissé son plateau de côté, n'en gardant que le pichet d'eau fraîche. Il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus tant son mal être était grand.

Plus la nuit avançait, plus l'air était lourd. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, tant et si bien que ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se résolut à se plonger dans un bain froid. La sensation fut si transcendante qu'il se fit violence pour en sortir. Il était en train de se sécher lorsqu'un rugissement de fauve le fit sursauter. Il enfila une tunique propre et se faufila comme un voleur jusqu'à la porte, persuadé que la source du bruit se trouvait juste derrière.

Il y avait un étrange grincement sur le dallage, comme si on griffait un tableau noir. Il en grinça des dents tant c'était désagréable.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait également des râles, entrecoupés de paroles inaudibles, mais promesses de milles souffrances, lorsque ce n'était pas des grondements sinistres.

Lorsqu'un autre rugissement se fit entendre, il en trembla. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine.

Quoiqu'il se trouvait derrière sa porte, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas la Bête, mais il en doutait fortement.

Ni tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte à la volé, bien décidé à faire face à ce qu'il avait provoqué.

Il ne put réprimer un cri de terreur lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son visiteur du soir.

Il avait en face de lui une bête immense sur ses quatre pattes, le poil hirsute et taché de boue et de sang, moitié séché, moitié dégoulinant.

Ses griffes laissaient des sillons dans le marbre du couloir, de même que des traînées carmines. Il aurait pu croire que c'était son sang, mais la créature n'était pas blessé, en témoignait sa gueule emplit de crocs luisants du sang et de la chair d'un animal quelconque. Pauvre créature qui avait eu la malchance de croiser son chemin.

Ne restait de son aspect d'autre fois, que ses grands yeux gris. Si jadis, ils avaient abrité autant de mélancolie que de philosophie, à présent ce n'était que cruauté et vilainie.

Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, Harry voulu sortir de sa chambre, persuadé que sa magie pourrait venir à bout de son état.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu passer le seuil, un éclair de lucidité et de terreur passa dans les yeux d'orage. La Bête se redressa d'un coup et hurla :

« NON ! »

Harry se figea.

Il avait promis de ne jamais sortir, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il entende. Mais c'était si dur de laisser son amie affronter seule ce terrible mal.

« Mais…, tenta-t-il d'argumenter. »

La Bête recula jusqu'à se cacher à demi derrière un pan de mur.

« Fermez votre porte ! Vite ! Je vous en supplie ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi ! »

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'il obéissait le cœur brisé.

« Pardon, bredouilla-t-il. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Chapitre fort en émotion ^^ On le sait pourtant que la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Avec pas mal de nouvelles données sur la Bête et Draco.

Et un rapprochement significatif entre Harry et la Bête.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et d'ici là hydratez vous bien et restez à l'ombre^^

Angel


	5. Chapitre 5: Retrouver les siens

**Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron dans ce chapitre ou le consentement est à moitié entendu, tout du moins au début.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** 7 Chapitres en tout, 7 chapitres fini^^.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 5 : Retrouver les siens**

L'expérience fut si douloureuse, qu'aucun d'eux n'osa en reparler. Parallèlement, ils avaient repris leurs habitudes. Au début, leurs conversations étaient un peu gauches, malaisantes, mais jamais froides.

S'ils ne parlaient pas des tourments qui les concernaient tous deux, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'y penser.

Harry pensait que ce qu'il avait cru faire pour aider la Bête n'avait fait que précipiter ces terribles évènements. Il se demandait ce qui en était la véritable source. Ainsi il pourrait éviter d'attiser les souffrances de son amie, tout en y trouvant remède dans la plus grande discrétion.

La chose n'était pas aisée et lui causait nombre de nuit blanche.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais la Bête n'était pas dupe. Elle aurait voulu exprimer ses sentiments et ses espoirs. Hélas, sa malédiction ne le lui permettait pas. Ce silence la tuait. De même que le monstre qui vivait tapis au fond de son âme et qui finirait par avoir raison d'elle.

Un jour qu'il se promenait seul, Harry était retourné prêt du pavillon de nacre et d'argent. Il espérait que la force mystérieuse qui en émanait lui apporterait quelques réponses. Mais rien ne c'était jamais produit. Nulle manifestation divine n'était venue à son secours, accentuant sa peine.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Par un beau matin d'été, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Bête dans la bibliothèque, son miroir s'anima.

Ce qu'il y vit acheva de le désespérer et il s'effondra en larmes.

Après plusieurs minutes à l'attendre, la Bête prit le partit de s'enquérir de lui, inquiète.

Alors qu'elle toquait doucement à sa porte, une voix étranglée lui répondit.

Elle pénétra sans plus de cérémonie dans les appartements de son hôte, abasourdie par ce soudain excès de morosité.

« Ange ? Qu'avez-vous ? S'enquit la Bête en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Mon père… Il va mourir. »

L'état du pauvre homme n'avait cessé de se détériorer, qu'importent les soins permanents de ses enfants et l'avis des médecins. Ne se trouvant plus la force de continuer de vivre sans son fils adoré, il s'était enlisé dans la mélancolie et le désespoir. La mort n'avait plus qu'à venir cueillir son âme prématurément vieillie.

Le voyant si faible, le médecin avait voulu l'emmener dans un hôpital afin de faire son possible pour le sauver.

Will et les jumelles avaient refusé, réalistes quant à la situation. SI leur père devait mourir, hors de question qu'il le fasse seul, loin de sa famille.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette décision, ils comptaient les jours qu'ils leurs restaient avec cet homme qui avait été leur roc, leur héro et qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Et je ne serais pas à ses côtés. »

La Bête ferma douloureusement les paupières, le cœur déchiré, elle s'apprêtait à faire le pari le plus risqué de son existence. Un pari qui pourrait bien lui couter la vie.

Mais pour le bonheur de Harry, elle était prête à le prendre.

« Ne pleurez plus Ange. Vous serez auprès des vôtres. Je ne suis pas sans pitié. »

Harry leva des yeux de noyé dans sa direction. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Vous me laisseriez retourner chez moi ?

-Sous quelques conditions.

-Lesquelles ? »

De ses grandes mains, toujours gantées, la Bête lui essuya tendrement les joues.

« Il vous faudra revenir ici sous 7 jours. Pas un de plus. »

Sans oser prononcer un seul mot, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Vous vous êtes approché du pavillon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je…

-Non, c'est au mieux. Ce pavillon recèle une très ancienne et puissante magie. C'est le pavillon de Diane.

-La Déesse ?

-Oui, un être à qui je dois ma vie. Vous êtes devenu le nouveau maître de ses terres et d'une partie de sa magie en me rendant ma rose. Sa rose. Comme gage de votre retour, je dois vous confier la clé de ce temple, où en plus de l'essence de Diane, se trouve ses richesses véritables, les miennes et maintenant les vôtres. »

La Bête sortit de sa veste une minuscule clé d'or finement ouvragée, avant de la lui tendre. Il la sera tout contre son cœur conscient de son importance, tant l'énergie qui s'en dégageait, était grande.

« Diane dans son infini bonté, m'a confié cinq artefacts qui sont les cinq piliers de ma puissance.

-La rose, la clé, le miroir, Hedwige… Enuméra Harry.

-Et ce gant. »

La Bête retira celui qu'elle portait toujours à la main droite, dévoilant une main deux fois plus grosse que celle d'un homme, recouverte d'une toison immaculée et soyeuse, pourvue de coussinets et de griffes.

« Mettez-le et il vous conduira où vous désirez l'être. »

Harry s'en saisit en tremblant d'émotion.

Son cœur débordait de reconnaissance et de bonheur, au point qu'avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, il lui sauta au cou.

« Merci. »

D'abord interdite, elle ne sut comment réagir.

Ce geste était quelque chose de banal pour tout un chacun, mais pas pour elle qui en avait reçu si peu de cet acabit. Elle finit par resserrer ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, en se demandant si elle allait pouvoir le laisser partir.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse Ange, murmura-t-elle en le relâchant.

-Je serais de retour dans une semaine. Je vous le jure.

-Je connais votre cœur, bel Ange. Je vous attendrais. »

La Bête se releva et quitta la chambre, solennelle.

Avant de franchir le seuil, la peur étreignit son cœur au point de la faire suffoquer. Elle avait un pressentiment. Comme si elle n'allait jamais le revoir. Elle rejeta en bloc ses sinistres pensées et s'inclina au moment où la porte se refermait sur elle.

Une fois seul, Harry ressembla ses esprits avant d'enfiler le gant et de se transporter jusque dans son ancienne maison.

Dans un souffle, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son père.

A son chevet, endormie dans un rocking chair, après de longues heures de veilles, Capucine. Son visage était pâle et mangé par d'immenses cernes violacés.

Il la recouvrit du plaid qui avait échoué à ses pieds et avisa l'état de son père.

Horrifié, il retint à grand peine un cri.

Il était livide et maigre. Son teint était cireux. Ses cheveux, jadis d'un noir de jais, avaient blanchi. Sa respiration était laborieuse et sifflante.

Prestement, il rangea clé et gant dans sa poche avant de se précipiter à son côté.

Inconscient, aux portes de la mort, d'aucun aurait pu dire que le sauver était impossible, pourtant, Harry sentit qu'il en était capable.

Il regorgeait d'énergie et de vitalité. Son séjour chez la Bête l'avait rendu plus fort, de même que sa magie.

Plein d'espoir, il pressa le front de son père d'une main et posa l'autre tout contre son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chantonner. Il appela les Dieux à son aide, pourvu qu'à travers lui, ils puissent lui rendre force et vigueur.

La tâche fut loin d'être aisée, mais après quelques minutes, sa respiration devint plus régulière, les couleurs revinrent sur ses joues creuses et le teint de cire se dissipa petit à petit. Alors qu'il relâchait son sortilège de guérison, James ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Il voulut parler, mais sa gorge était si sèche qu'un faible râle sortit de ses lèvres.

En l'entendant, Capucine se réveilla en sursaut.

Interdite, elle avisa son frère qui tendait un verre d'eau à son père. Son père qui semblait revivre.

« Ange ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'enlacer. »

Sous l'impact, le verre d'eau vola et se répandit sur le drap de lit, tandis que Harry manquait s'écrouler à terre.

« Tu es revenu ! Tu m'as tant manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sœur. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Alertés par les cris de Capucine, la maisonnée s'était ruée jusque dans la chambre du patriarche, craignant le pire. Quelle n'avait été leur surprise en découvrant leur père éveillé et souriant, quoique un peu pâle, mais indéniablement sortit d'affaire, avec à ses côtés étouffé de baisers, un Harry vêtu comme le plus riche des princes.

Son retour sonna comme un miracle et les cris de joie éclatèrent dans une maison qui s'apprêtait quelques heures plutôt, à porter le deuil.

Tous trépignaient d'impatience !

Ils voulaient à tout prix connaître le récit de ses aventures et comment il était parvenu à leur revenir.

Ils avaient consenti à laisser seul le père et le fils, le temps d'émouvante retrouvaille avant de l'assaillir de questions.

James dormait d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur qui lui permettrait de recouvrer la santé, tandis que sa famille faisait cercle autour de son cadet pour l'écouter.

Ange se fit un devoir de tout leur raconter ou presque.

Dans l'effusion, il avait fait en sorte de cacher le gant que lui avait offert la Bête et ne fit pas mention du pavillon ou de sa clé.

S'il faisait confiance à son frère et à ses sœurs, ce n'était pas le cas pour Dahlia. Quant à Draco, le regard ardant qu'il avait pour lui le rendait fébrile. Il y avait une lueur sauvage et impétueuse qui lui intimait la prudence. Il ne savait pas si les sentiments contradictoires qu'il lisait dans ses orbes grises, si semblables à celles de la Bête, lui était entièrement destinée. Draco haïssait la Bête. Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait véritablement le lui reprocher. Mais au vue de son récit, il n'y avait plus de raison. En tout cas, à son sens. Pourtant, le blond semblait plus haineux et plus féroce qu'auparavant. Comme s'il était sur le point de tuer de sang-froid. Cette impression ne le quittait pas et lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'eux plus de sept jours.

« Comment ?! Tu vas retourner chez ce monstre ?! s'écria Iris affolé.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! S'insurgea Ange. Bien sûr, elle est effrayante au premier abord, mais j'ai appris à la connaître. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Au contraire. »

Sa sœur se renfrogna, à moitié convaincue. Elle avait confiance en son jugement, mais n'acceptait pas que cette créature l'enlève de nouveau. C'était trop cruel.

Harry n'avait-il pas un cœur trop bon et généreux pour prendre en amitié pareil hôte ?

« Peut-être cette Bête te permettra-t-elle de revenir nous rendre visite ? Hasarda Capucine, désireuse d'apaiser les tensions.

-Oui, c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, répliqua William un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais en attendant nous allons profiter autant que possible de ta présence mon Ange ! Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête et je pense qu'il est temps d'ouvrir cette fameuse bouteille ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile, tant les têtes étaient lourdes de rêves et d'alcool. Mais le travail de la ferme ne pouvait être remis en lendemain. Aussi se firent-ils violence après avoir ingurgité un remède préparé par Harry.

Chacun vaqua à ses occupations et se fut comme si Ange n'était jamais partit.

Il prit soin de son père, puis aida aux champs, tandis que ses sœurs s'occupaient du jardin et des bêtes. Dahlia elle s'occupait des lessives, tant et si bien que le jardin ressembla bientôt à un voilier partant pour les Indes avec ses dizaines de draps tels des voiles claquant au vent.

Elle n'avait de cesse de se plaindre, comme toujours et était ulcéré de voir le bâtard de son mari revenir la bouche en cœur, adulé par tous, vêtu plus richement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se le permettre. Même avant leur ruine.

Comme sa mère, il n'était qu'un petit profiteur, un arriviste qui c'était trouvé un bon partit. Elle en connaissait d'autre des maris bien pourvus, que ce soit de richesse, de poils ou de corne. Elle était verte de jalousie et aurait tout donné pour faire son malheur et les voir ravaler leur sourire et leur caresse.

Quel sacrifice était-ce là ?! Partir chez un monstre et revenir couvert d'or et de gloire ? Sans avoir pris la peine de se conduire en véritable héro ? Que ne lui avait-il pas coupé la tête pour faire profiter sa famille de ses largesses ?

Il en profitait seul ou presque, leur laissant des miettes !

La vie était injuste, mais elle avait toujours su faire en sorte de lui faire la nique et combler ses espérances.

Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une épreuve de plus. Elle allait devoir trouver rapidement une idée pour avoir ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir de droit.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La journée avait été harassante et le soleil brûlant.

Epuisé, Harry avait décidé d'aller se baigner dans la rivière avant de rentrer. L'eau ruisselante et fraîche revigora son corps et le débarrassa de toute la poussière qui le recouvrait. Alors qu'il rentrait pour le dîner, il s'arrêta en passant devant l'étable. Un hennissement qu'il connaissait bien venait de se faire entendre.

Il y pénétra le cœur battant pour y découvrir dans la stèle qu'il occupait jadis, son étalon, Mordred. Un indomptable pur-sang anglais bai que son père lui avait offert. Une bête remarquable qu'il avait dût vendre après leur ruine et qu'il avait été le seul à apprivoiser.

S'en séparer avait été un crève-cœur.

Le revoir était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

Il avait eu peur que son ami finisse à la boucherie, tant il était farouche. Mais son propriétaire, conscient de sa valeur, c'était contenté de le garder pour la reproduction.

Heureux comme un enfant le jour de noël, Harry s'approcha de l'étalon qui s'ébroua à sa vue.

Perdu dans ses nouvelles retrouvailles, Harry n'entendit pas la porte de l'étable s'ouvrir.

« C'est Will qui l'a racheté. »

A ces mots, il sursauta, de même que sa monture qui renâcla devant l'intrusion.

« Avec ce que tu nous as envoyé, nous avons pu payer nos dettes, acheter quelques bêtes, et prendre des ouvriers pour les gros travaux. A la fin, il restait une coquette somme. On en a caché une partie, puis nous nous sommes concertés. Nous voulions faire quelque chose pour toi. Te faire un cadeau, même si tu n'étais plus là pour en profiter. Alors William est allé le chercher.

-Vous n'auriez pu me faire plus beau cadeau. »

Il continua de flatter l'animal, tandis que Draco s'approchait imperceptiblement de lui. Dans un geste emplit de passion et de possessivité, il saisit sa taille et l'enserra jusqu'à plaquer son dos contre son torse.

Ange en fut si soufflé que sa respiration se bloqua au fond de sa gorge.

Le blond enfoui son nez dans le creux de son cou. Chatouillé par les mèches de cheveux noirs, il aspira leur odeur de même que celle de sa peau.

Elle était douce et fraîche et embaumait comme le soleil.

Il embrassa la nuque jusqu'à le faire frissonner.

Au premier abord, Ange n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, se contentant de rester les bras balans, choqué et indécis. Mais en sentant les lèvres, puis les dents dévorer sa chair, il voulut crocheter la poigne qui le tenait si fermement, en vain.

« Dra…Draco…S'il te plait. »

L'étreinte se resserra, le laissant à bout de souffle. Le blond lui, continuait son exploration, indifférent à ses protestations.

Il n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de prendre l'avantage sur son rival.

« Mon bel Ange, si tu savais… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

Il n'en finissait plus de le dévorer de baisers et de légères morsures, lorsqu'un gémissement étranglé de plaisir contenu lui répondit.

Le sang d'Harry était en train de s'enflammer. Son cœur battait frénétiquement et il avait du mal à aligner correctement ses pensées, sauf une. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que cela s'arrête.

Il leva son bras pour passer sa main dans la chevelure blonde, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre ses attentions.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier avant de desserrer sa prise et de saisir le menton du plus jeune.

Son parrain était avec lui, il le sentait. Il lui apportait force et magie pour le faire succomber. Et aux vues de ses réactions, l'entreprise était un succès.

Il plongea ses orbes grises dans celle émeraude. Elles étaient troublées de désir et semblaient attendre son bon vouloir. Il stoppa sa progression à quelques millimètres des lèvres tentatrices, se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait faite à William voilà plusieurs mois. Son précieux petit frère ne se refuserait pas toujours. Prouvant qu'il avait raison, Harry combla l'espace qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il se sentait galvanisé par une force mystérieuse, comme si sa raison et ses appréhensions disparaissaient à son contact. Se laisser aller à ses envies, mêmes les plus inavouées ne lui faisait plus peur. Il se sentait libre, indifférent à ce qui l'avait toujours freiné lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec le blond. Il oubliait l'ombre qui entachait son âme et ne pensait plus qu'à ce corps contre le sien, ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes.

Leur échange était passionné et les laissa à bout de souffle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Draco passa ses mains sous la chemise entre ouverte et poursuivit son exploration.

Il caressa, griffa et effleura la peau dans un joyeux mélange qui fragilisa encore plus les certitudes de son amant. Ce dernier haletait sans retenue, avide.

Il pinça un téton, tout en mordant un lobe d'oreille, alors qu'Harry s'abandonnait dans ses bras et que sa tête basculait en arrière accueillie par son épaule. Ses caresses et ses taquineries le faisait trembler et gémir.

Enhardit, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ses flans, puis ses abdos, pour finir par effleurer les laçages de son pantalon. Sous le tissus, l'attendait impatiente, la virilité dressée du brun qui se cambra aussitôt.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à onduler, frottant ses fesses contre celle du blond.

Draco grogna contre la clavicule avant un ultime baisé.

D'une main experte, il massa le sexe engoncé qui se mit à palpiter. Harry gémit de plus belle et s'agrippa aux bras qui le tenait toujours.

Lentement, douloureusement, il vit les doigts de Draco s'affairer pour défaire les lacets de son pantalon, effleurant dans une douce torture, son sexe impatient.

Lorsqu'il les eut suffisamment défaits, il plongea sa main pour s'en emparer. Le contact des mains calleuses contre la peau fine et intouchée de son sexe était indescriptible. Perdu dans un méandre de sensation si nouvelle pour lui, il sentit ses genoux trembler. Ses jambes prêtes à le lâcher.

Le voyant si fébrile, Draco le relâcha pour mieux le retourner et ainsi lui faire face. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue et une passion qui acheva ses dernières forces. Harry manqua s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Si bien que Draco l'enserra dans ses bras et s'en alla l'allonger dans le foin.

Le voir reposer ainsi dans l'herbe odorante, à moitié nu, le rouge aux joues, la respiration saccadée, le vif turgescent, le rendait plus désirable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Dévoré par l'envie de le posséder, il fondit sur lui tel un aigle sur sa proie. Ce qu'il était à n'en point douter.

En sentant le corps chaud se presser de nouveau contre lui, Harry soupira d'aise avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser.

Le blond passa une main dans son dos pour surélever son bassin, tandis que l'autre se baladait sur leurs deux virilités. Le souffle erratique de son Ange resta prisonnier de leur échange.

Possessif, il empoigna une mèche de cheveux noirs et tira en arrière, dévoilant la jugulaire et la pomme d'Adam qui s'empressa de mordre et de suçoter, le marquant comme sa propriété.

Dans le même temps, il entama un long et ample mouvement de bassin, frottant leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Ils grognèrent de concert.

Les sens en ébullitions, Harry agrippa les épaules et griffa la peau de son dos. Il se sentait fondre et brûler.

Impatient, il ne tarda pas à accompagner les mouvements de son amant. Il écarta plus grand les cuisses, accentuant le contact.

La délivrance n'était pas loin et leurs gémissements n'avaient de cesse d'emplir la grange.

Il devait lui arracher sa promesse avant. La promesse de ne plus jamais le quitter.

Il ralentit imperceptiblement la cadence.

«Ange ? »

Un gémissement désespéré lui répondit.

« Reste. »

Ses mouvements de plus en plus lents, de plus en plus profonds, le mettaient à la torture. Il n'arrivait pas comprendre la question. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouir. Il y était presque.

« Draco, supplia-t-il.

-Promets d'abord. »

Harry émit un gémissement pitoyable et poussa son bassin pour accélérer le mouvement. Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le plaqua contre lui pour l'empêcher de boucher, maintenant la lente montée de l'orgasme, ce qui le rendait presque douloureux.

« Je…ne peux…pas…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?! »

Ange papillonna des yeux, sa vision se fit plus claire, de même que son esprit, bien que son corps tremblait toujours.

« C'est cette Bête ?!

-Elle a été bonne pour moi. Et elle est toute seule. »

Le visage de Draco se fit dur, sa voix tranchante.

« Et moi sans toi ? Et ta famille ? Aurait-elle plus d'importance que nous ?! Serais-tu amoureux ?!

-C'est mon amie.

\- Et lui tu crois qu'il t'aime ?! Si ce monstre t'aimait autant que moi, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Recouvrant ses esprits, il voyait l'ombre grandir dans l'âme de son amant, qui contrairement à la Bête, qui la combattait farouchement, semblait vouloir l'embrasser toute entière.

Frustré et en colère de s'être fait berner, il le repoussa.

Il se releva et remit de l'ordre dans sa mise tout en le toisant.

« Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Ni de moi apparemment ! »

Un grondement sourd, presque animal, sortit de la poitrine du blond alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds, menaçant.

« Ce monstre t'a envouté ! Tu trahis les tiens pour lui ! Le Harry que je connais n'aurais jamais fait cela ! Dahlia avait raison, tu n'es peut-être qu'une catin ?... »

La gifle partie si vite que Draco ne la vit pas venir. Son amant semblait irradier de colère et de magie.

« J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un qui m'a toujours soutenu et jamais contraint ! Ce que tu viens de faire est impardonnable ! Et tu oses m'insulter ?! Tenter de me faire culpabiliser ?! Je rentrerais dans 7 jours et tu ne pourras rien y changer ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Et que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

J'ai décidé de faire mes petits discours en fin de chapitre j'ai remarqué que personne ne lisait avant donc me voilà.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des coms, merci à ceux qui me suivent, et qui mettent cette fiction en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir^^

Pendant que je vous tiens, j'annonce que je viens de clôturer le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Plus que 2 semaines avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Car il faut bien le dire Draco nous fait sa crise dans ce chapitre, mais jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Il est déjà allé loin…

Petite note au sujet de la suite : je viens de commencer à écrire le chapitre 15 de Sang Noir, qui n'a pas encore de chapitre, donc la machine se remet doucement en marche.

Si vous aimez ma façon de faire de OCC, sachez que maintenant que j'ai fini l'Ange et la Bête qui était mo exécutoire pour Sang Noir, va bien falloir que j'en trouve un autre. Alors trouver c'est une façon de parler parce que c'est déjà fait et que la trame est écrite en très gros depuis longtemps et elle n'attend plus que moi^^ et vous du coup.

On sort un peu du conte ou presque. L'environnement sera un peu différent, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus

Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Bon week end et restez au frais le thermostat va grimper !

Angel


	6. Chapitre 6: L'hiver vient

**Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron dans ce chapitre ou le consentement est à moitié entendu, tout du moins au début.

 **Parution: 1 fois par semaine.** 7 Chapitres en tout, 7 chapitres fini^^.

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 6 : L'hiver vient**

L'ambiance au dîner avait été lourde et pesante. Personne n'avait pipé mot ou presque, tant la tension entre Harry et Draco était palpable.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son frère rentrer échevelé, les vêtements recouverts de pailles, la pomme d'Adam décoré d'un suçon mémorable, les traits crispés au possible, Will avait vu rouge. Il avait failli demander des comptes à Draco, puis se ravisa en le voyant affublé d'une gifle.

Il faisait bien, car Draco aurait surement été capable de le faire passer de vie à trépas, tant sa rage était grande. Certes, ce n'était pas son « ami » qu'il voulait tuer, mais il aurait fait un excellent substitut.

Au moment du coucher, Will avait demandé à Harry s'il souhaitait lui parler, mais celui-ci avait refusé.

A présent, son grand-frère dormait et lui comptait les étoiles dans le ciel, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Après un ultime soupire, il sortit de leur chambre pour se diriger vers celle de leur père.

Il y vit de la lumière et toqua doucement à la porte.

Il avait à peine répondu que déjà, il s'engouffrait dans la pièce, inconscient de l'ombre qui hantait ses pas.

Le voyant sur le pas de sa porte, comme un enfant après un cauchemar, James tapota les couvertures.

Harry se glissa à ses côtés et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte paternelle.

Elle était toujours aussi douce et réconfortante, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était dans ses bras.

Harry enfouit son nez dans son cou, recherchant plus de chaleur et de contact, tel un animal effarouché.

Son père ne dit rien, le laissant parler librement de ce qui le tracassait en se contentant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, les mots prirent corps.

Le jeune homme confia à son père comment était la vie chez la Bête, à quel point elle était bonne, respectueuse et douce, malgré l'ombre qui poissait son âme. A chaque instant, elle se battait pour ne jamais devenir un monstre et risquer de lui faire du mal. Elle se dégoûtait, se trouvait indigne d'être vu ou même apprécié. Elle savait la répulsion qu'elle pouvait causer, de même que la peur. Allant jusqu'à protéger ses appartements de minuit à l'aube.

Il lui montra le gant et la clé d'or et lui expliqua ce qu'ils représentaient, prouvant à quel point la Bête avait foi en lui. Il lui expliqua qu'il était devenu aussi souverain qu'elle en son royaume. Il lui confia que si elle n'avait pas été là, il les aurait oublié et ne serait jamais revenu. Si elle lui avait servi d'ancrage c'était par affection et ne demandait rien en échange.

Chaque jour qui passait était un jour où elle découvrait le bonheur d'être accepté et apprécié. Il la voyait se radoucir, devenir moins mélancolique, bien que toujours secrète.

Plus que tout, elle ne l'avait jamais contrainte à rien, le laissant libre. Il avait su trouver une sérénité souveraine qui l'avait rendu plus fort et plus heureux. Il aimait être là-bas en compagnie de la Bête qu'il considérait comme une amie très chère et…

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il voulait retourner auprès de la Bête, y retourner tout de suite.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce que tu décris est la définition de « grandir » et c'est normal. Tu as trouvé un endroit auquel tu appartiens. La Bête est une créature qui te rend heureux et avec tant d'abnégation. Aucun parent ne ragerait de voir son enfant si apaisé et comblé. »

Harry prit la mesure de ce que son père venait de lui dire.

Il était apaisé et heureux. Etait-ce tout ?

Il aimait la Bête comme une amie tendre et précieuse. Etait-ce tout ?

« Et Draco ? Demanda James le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Quoi Draco ?

-Mon Ange, je suis ton père et je te connais. Il y a toujours eu un lien étrange entre vous. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Mais ce soir c'était différent.

-Il a été déloyale, méprisant et odieux. Il m'a traité comme un objet, une de ses possessions. Il m'a demandé de choisir. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais comme tu l'as dit, cette fois c'était différent. Il a voulu que je foule au pied ma promesse et il m'a… »

Sa voix resta bloquée en travers de sa gorge.

Draco l'avait blessé. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un pareil stratagème pour arriver à ses fins. Il s'était senti humilié, sali.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de fort entre eux, à présent il n'y avait que du mépris, si ce n'était de la haine. En tout cas pour sa part.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco, qui avait tout entendu, eut un sourire cruel. Il avait l'information qui lui manquait pour se venger et reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Ne restait plus qu'à demander de l'aide.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant les jardins d'un immense tapis duveteux de coton blanc et poudreux. Le givre décorait la végétation d'un millier de girandoles de cristal, qui tintinnabulaient au moindre soupire du vent.

Les branches des arbres, difformes, dépouillées de leurs feuilles après le souffle glacial de Dame Hiver, croulaient sous le poids de la neige et menaçaient de se briser à tout instant.

Le soleil peinait à percer les volutes de brumes qui rampaient sur le sol.

Ce domaine autrefois abondant et empli de vie, était devenu froid et stérile, à l'image de son propriétaire qui errait comme une âme en peine. Plus les jours passaient plus la Bête pliait sous le poids des années qui défilaient à une vitesse folle depuis le départ de son Ange.

Même le château tombait en ruine. Les fissures ravageaient les murs, les fenêtres devenaient des trous béants, laissant passer des courants d'air aussi puissants que glaciaux. Le chaos régnait sur ses terres.

Harry en était devenu l'inspiration. Sans lui plus rien n'avait de sens et la vie fuyait ce royaume, se souvenant enfin qu'il était maudit.

L'été éternel s'était transformé en hiver éternel.

Seuls rescapés de cette débauche, le pavillon de Diane et la chambre d'Harry.

Cette dernière était le refuge de la Bête. Mourante, elle priait pour revoir le visage de son Ange. Celui qui lui avait redonné la joie et l'espoir et qu'il aimait si fort que son absence le réduisait à néant. Pourvut qu'il tienne parole et lui revienne. Pourvu qu'elle puisse le revoir une dernière fois avant de quitter à jamais cette vie de souffrance.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Draco pour convaincre Dahlia. Sa cupidité était trop grande pour laisser passer une pareille occasion. De même que le désir de se venger de Harry et de cette famille qui l'avait mise de côté, trompé par son visage d'ange.

Ils avaient convenu qu'elle volerait la clé d'or que Harry cachait dans sa chambre et uniquement la clé, pour la remplacer par un artefact que son parrain avait créé pour lui. Parce qu'il doutait de pouvoir utiliser le gant, il demanda à son parrain de pourvoir à son transport jusqu'au château de la Bête.

Cette dernière avait commis une grave erreur en octroyant autant de pouvoir à Harry. Cela leur permettait de fragiliser les forces de Diane et de passer outre ses stratagèmes pour prendre l'avantage.

Il allait enfin pouvoir abattre son ennemi qu'il sentait faiblir de jour en jour, tandis que lui gagnait en puissance. Celle-là même qu'il emprisonnait au fond de son âme incapable qu'il était de la contrôler. Mais lui n'en avait pas peur et l'accueillait toute entière, pourvue qu'elle lui permette de lui voler ses richesses ainsi que sa magie, choses qui auraient dût toujours lui appartenir. Après quoi, il n'aurait plus qu'à revendiquer son Ange et lui faire oublier sa tocade pour ce monstre, ainsi que les souvenirs de sa famille. A sa merci, dépendant de son amour, il ne penserait à rien d'autre que lui appartenir, ne se refusant plus jamais. Ensemble, ils iraient vers l'héritage de ses ancêtres et il ne serait plus le fils adoptif et déchu des Malfoys. Il retrouverait son rang et son pays.

Les jours filèrent comme le vent. Les deux comparses s'activèrent à mettre en place leur méfait, tandis que le reste de la famille s'évertuait à profiter de leurs derniers instants.

La soirée d'adieu se déroula dans une ambiance entre rire et larme. Iris et Capucine avaient tenu à cuisiner les plats favoris de leur frère et la maison embaumait le beurre frais, le miel et les épices. Les différents mets furent arrosés de bon vin.

Parce qu'il voulait être un peu seul, Harry monta dans sa chambre en fin de soirée, laissant son frère et ses sœurs débarrasser la table.

James dormait du sommeil du juste depuis plusieurs heures. Bien que son état de santé se soit grandement amélioré, il se fatiguait vite.

Draco, lui c'était vite éclipsé, jouant son rôle d'amoureux éconduit à la perfection. En vérité, il attendait que Dahlia lui apporte la clé tant recherchée, dans le sous-bois, là où son parrain lui avait laissé une monture aussi noire que la nuit, harnachée de cuir clouté et de rubis étincelant.

S'il voulait devancer Harry, il devait partir à la faveur de la nuit.

Dahlia frotta ses yeux avec des oignons et s'en alla trouver la bâtard de son époux, mouchoirs de dentelles appliqué gracieusement sur ses joues faussement rougies, avec cachée au creux de sa main, la fameuse clé d'or.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse de sa part, elle entra aussitôt après avoir toqué.

Elle était l'illustration parfaite de l'affliction et se savait convaincante, pour le peu qu'elle n'oublie pas d'ajouter dans sa voix, nombre de trémolos.

Choqué par sa mise, Harry resta bouche bée.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas partir ! »

Aussitôt, elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds comme une pénitente.

« J'ai été si injuste avec toi mon petit. Et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais à la minute de te perdre, je me rends compte comme je tiens à toi. Je … Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir partir. »

Elle fondit en larme et s'écroula à moitié sur Harry qui la soutint de son mieux avant de l'assoir sur le lit.

« Vous…Pleurez ?...Pour moi ?

-Pardonneras-tu ma jalousie et mon égoïsme petit ange ? »

Elle enfoui son nez dans sa dentelle pour se moucher bruyamment.

Harry lui, digérait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Perdu, voyant un vieux rêve d'enfant se concrétiser, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Voyant là une occasion parfaite, Dahlia agrippa la clé, resté sur la table de chevet, avec le gant que Harry était en train de préparer pour son départ du lendemain. Elle s'empressa de faire l'échange et garda son larcin tout contre son cœur.

Elle se mordit férocement la langue pour ne pas se mettre à ricaner devant le visage défait du jeune homme.

Intérieurement, Harry analysait la situation à toute allure. Cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, le mettait mal à l'aise, tout en lui laissant un arrière-goût dans la bouche.

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son discours et il espérait se tromper, même s'il y avait peu d'espoir. Dahlia restait fidèle à elle-même.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule question sans réponse ou presque.

Il respira un grand coup, puis :

« C'est Draco qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? Il espère sans doute que cela pourrait me faire changer d'avis ? »

Dahlia eut la finesse d'esprit de ne rien dire, même si son visage affichait enfin ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle était aussi pâle que son mouchoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promis en échange de pareil comédie ? »

La Traviata cessa son manège et se releva en n'oubliant pas de se draper dans ce qui lui restait de dignité.

« Il a promis de me donner ce qu'il reste de la petite fortune que ce monstre vous a donné pour nos frais. Des miettes, comparées à ce que vous auriez pu demander, mais suffisamment pour quitter cette affreuse bicoque et ne plus revoir cette famille de dégénérés et de traitres ! »

Harry serra les mâchoires à s'en faire éclater les dents.

Il la saisit fermement par le bras et la fit sortir sans ménagement de sa chambre.

« La seule dégénérée de cette maison c'est vous ! Fichez le camp si vos enfants vous débectent à ce point ! Inutile de fomenter des coups tordus avec un véritable traitre pour cela ! »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La Bête avait présumé de ses forces et de la puissance magique qui était la sienne. Elle n'était plus si sûre de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au retour de son ange. Nul doute que c'était sa dernière nuit sur terre. Faible et ankylosée comme un animal qui voit sa fin arrivée, elle se traina lamentablement, la respiration sifflante, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, jusqu'à ce qui restait de la roseraie. Elle voulait s'éteindre là où elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il avait rendu la rose à sa terre, la magie avait perdurée, mais son départ l'avait condamné à se flétrir, emportant tout être et toute chose se trouvant sur ses terres. A présent, elle n'était plus qu'un amas de ronces décharnées et tordues, qui menaçait de tomber en poussière.

La neige avait cessé de tomber, lui faisant un lit de moribond plus qu'acceptable. La Bête s'étendit, les yeux tournés vers le firmament. Elle soupira, apaisée.

Il était plus de minuit et pourtant l'ombre tapis au fond d'elle s'était enfin tue. Plus de tourment, ni d'envie de sang ou de cris.

Une paix qu'elle prenait plaisir à ressentir et qui lui permettrait de rester elle-même durant les derniers instants qui lui restaient à vivre.

Il ne lui manquait que Harry et elle serait comblée.

Pour préserver ses maigres forces, elle ferma les yeux, imaginant son visage, son sourire, sa douce présence, en priant pour le revoir. Juste le revoir.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

L'aube se levait à peine que Harry s'éveilla en hurlant.

Dans son rêve, il avait contemplé un désert de neige, de vent et de glace, qui autrefois était le domaine de la Bête. Il avait vu cette dernière rendre son dernier soupire au pied de ce qui fut la Roseraie, désespérée de le voir revenir.

Ses cris réveillèrent en sursaut la maisonnée entière. En un instant, William était prêt de lui pour, pensait-il, lui permettre de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Mais cette réalité, il venait juste de la quitter. La Bête se mourait à cause de son départ ! Parce qu'elle avait pensé à son bonheur avant le sien ! Préférant le voir heureux sans elle, que malheureux avec elle ! Elle l'aimait tellement que ce sacrifice lui semblait léger, inconséquent.

Voilà la preuve d'un véritable amour, sincère et profond.

Et lui petit ingrat, n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son départ, alors qu'il connaissait les lois de la magie. Il lui avait plu de les ignorer, au point que son péché lui revienne en pleine figure.

Si la Bête mourait avant qu'il n'ait pu la rejoindre, il aurait sa mort sur la conscience.

Il repoussa vivement son frère et enfila ses effets.

Au même moment, le reste de sa famille était sur le seuil de leur porte, intrigué et inquiet.

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ? lui demanda son père effaré en avisant son visage blême.

-La Bête se meurt à cause de moi, il faut que je reparte tout de suite !

-Tout de suite ?! S'écria Iris. Mais il fait à peine jour.

-Chaque minute compte ! »

Il sortit de la chambre comme une furie, gant et clé d'or en main, pour enfiler ses bottes. Il alla si vite dans sa détresse, qu'il manqua se fracasser dans les marches de l'escalier. Devant ce spectacle, Dahlia ne put empêcher un ricanement de sortir de sa gorge.

« Quelque chose te fais rire ?! L'apostropha-t-il.

-Ta conviction. »

Abasourdit, il se contenta de la regarder les bottes ballantes.

« Tu es si convaincu de pouvoir sauver ce monstre.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Demanda Capucine. Il a déjà sauvé papa.

-Uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher, minauda sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue vieille charogne ! Beugla Will excédé.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?... Ou quelqu'un ? »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la clé d'or tomba en poussière dans les mains tremblantes d'Harry qui se retint à grand peine de lâcher un cri d'angoisse. Mais cela ne dura pas. Enragé, il fondit sur sa marâtre et la saisit par la gorge. Ses yeux luirent d'une étrange lumière alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.

Parce qu'il estimait ne pas avoir le luxe d'attendre qu'elle finisse son jeu de charade, il prit son esprit en otage en psalmodiant dans la langue de Gaïa.

Dans les méandres de son âme emplie de rancœur, de jalousie et d'égocentrisme, il put voir ce que Draco prévoyait de faire, la fausse clé qu'il avait donné à Dahlia, la force bestiale qui grondait en lui, si semblable à celle de la Bête durant les plus sombres heures de la nuit, et l'étrange cheval aux yeux de braises incandescentes qui l'avait conduit chez la Bête.

Le blond avait embrassé les ténèbres et s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable.

Il relâcha sa prise comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il recula en chancelant, interdit devant les preuves accablantes qu'il avait vues.

A ses pieds, ricanant comme une démente, Dahlia lui asséna le coup final :

« Il va accomplir la tâche qui aurait dû t'échoir ! Petit couard ! Va aussi vite que tu peux ! Tu arriveras trop tard pour l'empêcher d'achever ce monstre auquel tu tiens tant ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ange arriva dans un grand fracas, à peine étouffé par la poudreuse. Il se redressa péniblement, à moitié assommé et recouvert de neige. Interdit, il regarda autour de lui.

Les jardins, si verts et si luxuriants le jour de son départ, n'étaient plus que désolation, battus par le vent, le givre et la neige.

Il tourna quelques instants sur lui-même, incapable de savoir où il avait bien pu atterrir. L'angoisse lui enserra la poitrine. Le domaine était si grand ! Comment ferait-il pour retrouver la roseraie et la Bête avant que Draco n'ait pu l'achever ?

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres lui fit baisser les yeux. Les cristaux de glace piquèrent sa peau comme autant de petites aiguilles effilées. Il frissonna, parcouru de chair de poule.

Ses vêtements d'été n'allaient pas lui permettre de survivre à pareil climat.

Quoiqu'il décide, il devait le faire et vite ! Sinon, ils seraient deux à mourir.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se lança dans une direction au hasard, tout en priant pour être dans la bonne.

Il aurait voulu marcher plus vite, mais la neige rendait sa progression laborieuse.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf. Il s'était fourvoyé sur Draco. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il désirait autant se débarrasser de la Bête. Que représentait-elle pour lui ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Glacé et courbaturé, l'esprit tourmenté, il finit par s'étaler de tout son long dans une congère.

Il grogna de frustration, avant de se relever en grelotant.

Il frictionna ses mains engourdies contre sa poitrine pour les réchauffées et poursuivit sa marche vaille qui vaille. Le vent se fit plus violent encore. Les flocons fouettaient son visage, rendant son avancée encore plus difficile.

La nature et la magie semblaient tout faire pour lui rendre la tâche impossible.

Quelle était cette puissance mystérieuse que Draco avait invoquée ? Etait-ce elle qui le voulait aussi loin que possible de son amie ?

Un pas de plus et il se retrouva engloutit par un monceau de neige. Incapable de se hisser au dehors pour se libérer, il hurla de rage.

Son impuissance était sur le point de le rendre fou.

Il se débattit comme un beau diable sans plus de succès.

Epuisé, vaincu, il s'effondra.

Le froid mordait son corps et le faisait claquer des dents.

Allait-il mourir là sans pouvoir rien faire ?

Il prit de grandes inspirations, aussi glacées soient elles, pourvu qu'il retrouve son calme.

L'esprit plus serein, il fit comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque tout espoir lui semblait perdu : il pria Gaïa, puis Diane, ou qui voudrait bien l'entendre et lui répondre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une étrange lueur s'approcha de sa prison. Etoile argentée, elle le survola plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à irradier si fort que la neige se mit à fondre.

Très vite, sa prison de glace ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, de même que ses tremblements.

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, elle se mit à enfler, puis onduler avant de prendre la forme d'un jeune cerf. Là où il se tenait, la neige fondait, laissant à sa vue la terre noire et fertile du domaine.

Alors qu'Harry reprenait courage et vigueur, le petit animal s'en alla en bondissant.

Sans plus réfléchir, le brun couru à sa poursuivre, se faufilant entre les arbres décharnés et les bosquets qui reprenaient doucement vie.

La course était éreintante et mettait son cœur et ses muscles au supplice, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ralentit l'allure.

Au bout du chemin, il était persuadé de trouver la Bête. Son petit sauveur ne pouvait être qu'envoyé par Diane. La Déesse avait encore assez de pouvoir pour se manifester à qui lui demandait de l'aide.

Il se retrouva très vite hors du sous-bois, puis dans les jardins.

Il s'enorgueillit d'espoir et accéléra l'allure.

Au loin, il apercevait ce qui restait de la Roseraie ainsi qu'une butte de neige. Si son rêve ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était là-dessous que devait se trouver son amie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le souffle haletant, il déblaya son corps à demi découvert par le cerf d'argent.

Inconsciente, la Bête n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Sa respiration n'était guère plus forte que le murmure d'un vent d'été.

« Ma Bête ! L'appela-t-il. C'est moi, votre Ange ! Je vous en prie, revenez-moi ! »

Comme il l'avait fait pour son père, il posa une main sur son front, l'autre sur son cœur. Il psalmodia avec ferveur pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, avant qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre conscience.

« Ange ?...

-Oui c'est moi. Regardez-moi ma Bête. »

Mais cette dernière avait un regard vitreux et ne semblait pas le voir. L'ombre d'un sourire passa tout de même sur son visage.

«Je meurs content… Si vous êtes… auprès de moi. »

Meurtri de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles, Harry serra son amie contre lui.

« Vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous vivrez et je serais à vos côtés. Toujours.

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

Ange sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Draco sortir de l'ombre. Les yeux fous, le blond pointait le canon de son fusil de chasse sur la poitrine de la Bête.

Aussitôt, Harry fit un rempart de son corps pour la protéger.

« Ecarte-toi ! Brailla Draco.

-Jamais !

-Ainsi tu irais jusque-là pour sauver un monstre ?

-Le seul monstre que je vois ici, c'est toi ! Rétorqua Ange. Si tu veux tuer la Bête, il faudra me tuer aussi ! »

Possédé du démon, Draco eut un rire tonitruant et cruel qui résonna comme le tonnerre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer pour t'écarter de mon chemin Ange. »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Dans un dernier sursaut, la Bête se redressa.

« Laisse-le… en dehors… de ça ! »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle à peine grommelé, mais on pouvait clairement y discerner la rage.

Puisant dans ses derniers retranchements, la Bête se releva. D'abord chancelante, elle finit par se tenir aussi droite que possible, face à son rival.

«Cette… bataille est… entre toi et moi… Mon frère. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Le titre ne vous rappelle rien ?^^ J'avais besoin d'un brin de fraîcheur après cette pseudo canicule et aussi GOT me manque arf^^, mais bref ! Vous savez maintenant pourquoi nos deux lurons se connaissent, ne reste plus qu'à savoir comme cette histoire va finir

Faites-moi part de vos impressions surtout et merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire en suivit ou en favorite, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, mais n'ayez pas peur laissé un com

PS, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 15 de Sang noir est fini, je reprends de l'avance espérons que je reste sur ma laisser et que la suite vous parvienne afin la fin de l'année^^

A très vite

Angel


	7. Chapitre 7: Eros et Deimos

Hello mes agneaux ^^

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'attente trop longue ?

J'ai été méchante au dernier chapitre je sais bien, mais courage c'est le dernier aujourd'hui, alors je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin.

 **Disclaimers:** Les Personnages, l'univers D'Harry Potter, le conte est millénaire, même si l'honneur le plus récent revient à Madame LePrince de Beaumont et Mme de Villeneuve. Je ne suis qu'une fan girl qui s'assume. Exception faite de Dahlia, Iris, Capucine et William, qui sorte de ma petite tête^^.

 **Couple:** Harry/ Draco (bien évidemment)

 **Rating:** M, pour un peu de citron dans ce chapitre ou le consentement est à moitié entendu, tout du moins au début.

 **Parution: FIN**

 **Résumé :** James Potter est un gentilhomme humble et travailleur, qui a vu son labeur récompensé par nombre de richesse et une nombreuse famille. Mais voilà que par un froid matin d'hiver, un druide frappe à sa porte avec dans ses bras son fils illégitime. La famille parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que cela…

 **L'Ange et la Bête**

 **Chapitre 7 : Eros et Deimos**

Gaïa n'était pas la seule divinité dont les descendants parcouraient le monde. Nombres d'entre elles furent reconnues pour autre chose que leur illustre nom, et avaient d'ample lignée et de splendide royaume, certains si reculés aux confins du monde, que personne ou presque ne connaissait leur existence. C'était le cas pour les Amazones, descendants de Diane et les Érotes, descendants d'Arès.

Les Amazones étaient un peuple cultivé, aimant la musique et les arts. Leur savoir-faire en orfèvrerie n'était plus à démontrer. Leur royaume n'était fait que de bois enchantés et de cités plus belles et plus délicates les unes que les autres. Elles étaient faites de coupoles d'argent, de murs et de sculptures de marbre blanc, le tout sous fond de nacres, de perles et de diamants. Fiers guerriers et philosophes, ils portaient aux nus leur famille royale, de même que l'héritière du trône : Caïssa, qui disait-on, était aussi belle et aussi sage que leur chère Déesse chasseresse.

Les Erotes étaient leur parfait opposés. Bien que tout aussi cultivés et adroits, ils étaient aussi cruels et sans pitié. Ils prenaient plaisir à faire la guerre, à s'approprier toujours plus de territoire et de richesse. Aucun peuple n'était plus puissant qu'eux. Un jour, leur roi, Phobos, dernier héritier d'Arès, lorgna sur le royaume de Caïssa.

Les enfants de la Déesse Lune semblaient être un défi de choix, seul peuple à pouvoir leur tenir tête. Trop peut-être.

Après des mois de campagnes infructueuses, Phobos, excédé, organisa une opération punitive où il infiltra le palais de la Lune, sanctuaire des Amazones et massacra la famille royale à l'exception de Caïssa dont il tomba éperdument amoureux. Il ne rêvait que de la posséder.

Pour se faire, il accepta de cesser le massacre des enfants de la Lune, si elle choisissait de lui appartenir.

Elle répugnait à lui obéir, mais elle n'avait guère le choix si elle voulait sauver ce qui restait des siens.

Elle s'enchaîna à l'envahisseur, tandis que les Erotes faisaient de même avec son peuple.

De leur union naquit des jumeaux. Le premier Deimos, était l'espoir de son père, le second, Eros, celui de sa mère.

Arès et Diane, en firent respectivement leur champion. Désireux de prendre le pas sur sa rivale, Arès maudit Eros. Il le changea en une Bête monstrueuse assoiffée de sang, qui à peine métamorphosée, égorgea sa mère.

Pour se venger, Diane bannit Deimos de ses terres, le privant à tout jamais de sa suzeraineté et de ses pouvoirs. Elle sauva Eros du courroux de Phobos et l'emmena dans un pays lointain, où son père ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Là-bas, elle s'efforça de briser la malédiction, sans y parvenir tout à fait. Du douzième coup de minuit à l'aube, la Bête prenait le pas sur son esprit, faisant disparaître l'être bon et généreux qu'il était. Quant aux jours, ils étaient hantés par les souvenirs de massacre des nuits et des murmures incessants du monstre, qui ne rêvait que de prendre le pas sur lui.

Lorsqu'il apprit ce qui était arrivé à Deimos, Arès fit un pari avec Diane, sous l'arbitrage de Gaïa, la Déesse de la Terre. Celui des deux qui parviendrait à se faire aimer inconditionnellement d'un descendant de la Déesse mère, serait Roi des Erotes et des Amazones, sans restriction aucune, débarrassé à jamais de leur malédiction respective, légitimé aux yeux de l'Univers.

* * *

Harry c'était relevé, chancelant et abasourdi. Il observa les deux frères, puisque frères il y avait, à tour de rôle, cherchant désespérément à être détrompé.

La Bête,… Eros, l'avait voulu libre et sans contrainte. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour son bonheur. A présent, mourant, il trouvait encore la force de faire front pour lui, afin de lui permettre de se détacher de ce pari qui avait joué avec leur vie.

Pour ce qui était de celui qui portait le nom de Deimos, la Terreur, il ne saurait exprimer plus grand sentiment de trahison à son égard. Quand avait-il été sincère avec lui ? A quel moment ses caresses avaient eu comme présomption de faire de lui un esclave de ses sens et un meurtrier par procuration ?

« Tu t'es servi de moi ? N'ai-je donc été qu'un objet pour toi ? Un trophée ? s'indigna-t-il les larmes aux yeux, le cœur brisé. »

Un trophée ? Oui, il l'avait été. Tout du moins au début. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait une forte inclination pour le brun. De même qu'un sentiment d'obsession qui l'avait pris au piège depuis longtemps. Le rêve de le posséder corps et âme ne le quittant jamais. Encore moins, lorsqu'il le savait seul avec son frère. Il le voulait dévoué à son seul être, à son seul plaisir. Il voulait que son ange lui appartienne et à lui seul. Eloigné des siens, il savait que son cœur d'enfant de Gaïa finirait par ne voir que lui, rendant le reste du monde obsolète, vide et froid. Cet amour, égoïste, malsain, était le seul qu'il pouvait ressentir. Après tout, il était un Erote.

Mais de quoi ce plaignait-il finalement ? Lui qui n'était que le fils illégitime d'un marchand de vieux fossiles et d'une guérisseuse à la petite semaine ? La vie qui pouvait être la sienne à ses côtés, était bien plus belle que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir sans lui !

« C'est mieux que d'être un bâtard de la petit bourgeoisie ne crois-tu pas ? Ricana-t-il pédant. »

Le verbe était vil et cruel, au point que son cœur rata un battement et se mit à le faire atrocement souffrir.

Il retint difficilement une plainte, avant de tomber à genou, le poing serré contre sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Bientôt tu auras tout oublié. »

Un grognement de rage lui répondit. Eros montrait les crocs, prêt à en découdre.

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'utiliser à ta convenance ! »

Il s'élança.

« Mort cela te sera difficile, mon frère. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Deimos arma son fusil et tira. Eros tanga, touché en pleine poitrine.

Son sang, rouge rubis, s'écoula lentement sur la neige jusque-là immaculée. Le contraste en devenait hypnotique.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la Bête s'effondra.

Le cri de désespoir d'Ange accompagna sa chute. Sa peine était si déchirante que la terre se mit aussitôt à trembler, le vent à souffler, emplissant le ciel d'épais nuages, comme si le petit royaume se souvenait enfin qui était le maître.

Si Draco se préoccupait de cette tempête, aussi soudaine qui puissante, Harry lui, n'en avait cure. Il s'était précipité aux côtés de son ami, le visage ruisselant de larmes et n'avait de cesse de psalmodier dans l'espoir de lui sauver la vie.

Malheureusement, son cœur avait tant souffert que seuls les éléments lui répondirent, laissant la Bête à son sort.

« Ange… Ne vous… souciez pas… de moi…Partez. »

Harry se contentait de secouer la tête, refusant de l'abandonner encore une fois.

Deimos ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fit mine de se saisir du brun.

« Enfin une parole censée ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu reconnais enfin ta défaite, mon frère. Viens Ange !

-Ne touche pas à mon enfant ! »

Derrière Deimos, se détachant du paysage cotonneux, une haute silhouette enroulée dans un épais manteau, aussi blanc et poudreux que la neige elle-même. Dans un geste élégant et plein de grâce, elle le laissa tomber. Une femme à l'ample chevelure de feu, d'une beauté irréelle, vêtue d'un sari de soie verte aux broderies d'argent, toute auréolée d'or, se dévoila. Gaïa parée de sa suprême majesté et de sa colère.

« Recule !

-Il est à moi ! S'insurgea Deimos. J'ai gagné ! »

Gaïa pinça les lèvres jusqu'à les faires blanchir. Ses yeux, pareils à du miel liquide, flamboyaient d'une lueur féroce.

« Devenir Fratricide n'entrait certainement pas en ligne de compte. Le gagnant était désigné par sa capacité à se faire aimer d'un de mes enfants.

-Il m'aime ! »

Le blond se tourna vers Harry, toujours agenouillé auprès de son frère moribond, sûr de ne pas être contredit.

Harry darda ses émeraudes baignées de larmes sur lui, du fiel plein la bouche, il fit surgir sa rancœur.

« Je te hais ! Je te méprise ! Tu es un être ignoble au cœur froid et sans pitié ! Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme et de lâcheté ! Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de moi ou des miens ! Sois mille fois maudit pour tes crimes ! »

Choqué, Draco pâli et recula comme s'il venait de le frapper. Il se tourna vers la Déesse pour l'implorer. Mais sa détermination faisait échos à son enfant. Son courroux serait terrible.

Fier dans la défaite, il la toisa avec mépris, priant silencieusement son parrain de lui venir en aide. Peine perdue.

« Qu'il en soit tel que proféré ! Je serais la main qui portera la sentence ! Une sentence à la hauteur de tes fautes ! »

Elle leva un bras vengeur dans sa direction. En réponse, la terre à ses pieds, s'ouvrit. Dans un même temps, le damné vit ces derniers s'enfoncer dans le sol et se tordre pour devenir racines. Sinueux et implacable, le sortilège poursuivit sa course sur ses jambes, qui se soudèrent l'une à l'autre, avant de se voir recouvrir d'écorce. Petit à petit, son sang se cristallisa dans ses veines, jusqu'à prendre la consistance de la sève. Bientôt son torse se retrouva administré de même, puis sa gorge, faisant mourir le cri de terreur et d'agonie qui en sortait. Son visage, auparavant si beau, à présent perclus de douleur, se figea d'une grimace éternelle. Ses bras pointèrent vers le ciel devenant aussi noueux qu'effilés. Des ronces s'ajoutèrent à l'ensemble, puis des bourgeons, des feuilles et pour finir des boutons de roses aussi rouge que le sang qu'il avait répandu.

Deimos n'était plus.

Indifférent à son sort, Harry supplia Gaïa pour le salut d'Eros.

« Grande Mère, je vous en pries, sauvez-le ! »

Le visage doux et empli d'amour, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et essuya ses joues.

« Est-il digne de ton amour, mon enfant ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait rendez-le-moi. »

Il l'avait avoué comme un cri du cœur. Son âme avait choisi Eros. Celui qui avait été là pour lui, qu'il avait appris à connaître et réciproquement. Celui qui l'avait toujours respecté et qui voulait tout pour lui. Celui qui était son ami, son confident et qu'il voulait voir heureux. Celui qu'il aimait de tout son être et avec qui il voulait vivre. Tant que Gaïa lui prêterait vie. Qu'importe sa malédiction.

« Il me plaît, sois en certain. »

La Déesse l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de faire de même avec l'élu de son cœur.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait, son œuvre accomplie, une douce lumière enveloppa la Bête. Elle était si puissante, qu'Harry détourna le regard.

Il papillonna des yeux tandis qu'elle se dissipait, laissant apercevoir une réplique quasi identique du Draco qu'il avait toujours connu. La poitrine d'Eros se souleva au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Les orbes d'orage s'ouvrirent. Disparue la mélancolie et la peur. Il n'y avait plus qu'espoir et cette tendresse qui les avaient toujours caractérisées.

« Ange ? »

Sa voix était toujours emprunte de douceur.

Le cœur débordant de bonheur, le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser et l'enserrer dans une étreinte, que loin de s'en plaindre, Eros lui rendit.

* * *

« Ange ! »

La famille Potter, dans son ensemble, avait hurlé son nom, tandis qu'il apparaissait dans le salon, accompagné d'Eros.

De dernier, conscient de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé, compte tenu de son apparence, se tenait légèrement en retrait, laissant son amour expliquer la situation.

Une fois fait, les réactions furent multiples.

William était en colère et se sentait trahit. Lui qui avait toujours considéré Draco, ou Deimos, comme son frère de cœur, avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une part de sa vie, de son adolescence. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'une vaste fumisterie, dont il n'avait pas été la seule victime.

Les jumelles, pour une fois, ne trouvèrent rien à dire, tant elles étaient choquées.

James, lui, se leva, de façon on ne peut plus solennelle, et donna une longue accolade à un Eros médusé.

Quant à Dahlia, puisqu'il est bien temps de clore ce triste chapitre, elle avait quitté la maison, ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours souhaité, bien que ce fût sous l'impulsion de ses enfants et de son mari fantoche. Ils lui avaient emballé, sans cérémonie, ses maigres possessions dans un baluchon et envoyé au diable !

Ce qui adviendra d'elle par la suite ne mérite guère d'être raconté. Aussi me contenterais-je de ces quelques mots : elle finit sa vie seule et misérable, en réponse à tout le mal qu'elle avait fait.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de bon moment pour l'annoncer, Eros déclara qu'il devait repartir dans son royaume, rétablir la paix entre deux peuples ennemis, dont il était le nouveau suzerain. Dans la foulée, il demanda à James s'il accepterait de lui accorder la main de son fils.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre, les jumelles bondirent de joie et sautèrent au cou de leur frère en scandant de tonitruant « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! ». Il était hors de question de laisser partir un homme qui avait su remporter tous les suffrages de leur cher petit frère.

James accepta, à moitié coupé par les rires, mais à une seule condition.

Ce pays n'avait plus grand-chose à lui apporter, si ce n'était l'avenir que ses enfants y construiraient et il souhaitait pouvoir les accompagner.

William cria au scandale. Comment pensait-il qu'il accepterait pareil marché ? Lui aussi voulait les suivre. L'expérience de la vie sans son frère lui avait largement suffit pour toute une vie.

Ses sœurs, bien d'accord, décidèrent de se joindre à l'expédition.

Hors de question de se séparer de leur père et de leurs frères.

Plus jamais leur famille ne serait désunie !

* * *

Le retour du roi légitime, champion de la Déesse Diane, accompagné par une famille humaine des plus banales, fut loin de remporter tous les suffrages. Nombres de révoltes chez les Erotes furent à déplorer. Mais la présence d'Harry, descendant des enfants de Gaïa, fini par convaincre les plus récalcitrants.

Les Amazones goûtèrent à nouveau aux joies de la liberté, tandis que Phobos était déchus de ses droits. Oublié le pouvoir, les intrigues et les assassinats politiques pour le vieux Roi. S'il n'était pas mis à mort, il serait mis sous résidence surveillée pour le restant de ses jours.

Le jour de l'avènement d'Eros en tant que Roi des Amazones et des Erotes, Diane, Arès et Gaïa firent leur apparition. Les Dieux ennemis déclarèrent que leurs descendants ne seraient plus jamais en guerre et que les enfants de Gaïa en seraient les légitimes gardiens et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les trois Dieux bénirent l'union d'Ange et Eros, puis Gaïa couronna son enfant, lui qui était l'élu de son peuple.

Ainsi, les trois nations cohabitèrent, les unes avec les autres, dans le respect et l'harmonie. Le Royaume vivait une ère de gloire et de félicité comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Les Potter s'étaient vite acclimatés à cette vie faite de magie.

Ils n'en étaient pas pourvu, mais leur cœur généreux firent l'unanimité et chacun dans le Royaume oublia leur ascendance et convainc que cela importait peu.

William vint même à envisager d'ouvrir des voies de commerces maritimes et terrestres avec les autres cités magiques. Ils pourraient ainsi déboucher sur des alliances et des accords de non-invasion. La tragédie qui s'était abattue sur les Amazones ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire et il voyait là un excellent moyen d'y parvenir.

Avec ses initiatives, William acquis la reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir.

Comme son père en son temps, il rencontra aux détours d'un bois, une descendante de Gaïa, Liseron, dont il tomba éperdument amoureux.

Les jumelles, quant à elles, furent de merveilleuses ambassadrices. Leur maniement des langues et leur franc parler, leurs valus bons nombres d'accords diplomatiques.

Eros et Ange n'auraient pu rêver meilleur soutient.

Plongées dans leur travail, et leur vie de famille, elles n'eurent jamais l'envie de se poser sentimentalement parlant, ou même d'avoir des enfants, trouvant le rôle de marraines excentriques bien meilleur.

James, quant à lui, profita tranquillement d'une retraite bien méritée. Il avait auprès de lui se dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une famille aimante et soudée, et le bonheur de ses enfants adorés.

Ange et Eros filaient le parfait amour. Jamais une dispute, toujours là pour se soutenir l'un l'autre. Leur bonheur se vit d'ailleurs confirmer par la naissance de jumeaux. Un petit garçon brun, à la peau dorée, pourvut de magnifique yeux gris, qu'ils prénommèrent Solal, et une petite fille blonde, à la peau nacrée, et aux yeux d'émeraude, qu'ils prénommèrent Luna.

Ainsi la vie s'écoula, paisiblement.

* * *

L'aube pointait entre la cime des arbres, ramenant vie et couleur dans les jardins. La rosée, fraîche et humide reflétait les pâles rayons du soleil, au point de leur donner des airs de perles de cultures.

Les fleurs semblaient pleurer de joie. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, rythmant à la perfection ce début de journée.

Sortant d'une arche de glycines, une silhouette voutée et claudicante qui inspira l'air empreint d'une odeur de terre mouillée, slalomant entre les bosquets, un panier d'osier dans une main, une canne d'argent er d'ivoire dans l'autre.

A sa suite, Colin, son jeune page, arborait la mine chafouine de quelqu'un qui n'a pas assez dormit. Un bâillement sonore lui échappa, tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux, brisant quelque peu l'atmosphère douce et paisible.

Le vieil homme émit un grincement. Ce qui, pour toute personne le connaissant un peu, était ce que sa voix rocailleuse de doyen produisait en guise de gloussement amusé.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide pour porter votre panier, Majesté ? Demanda le page les yeux mi-clos.

-Non, mon petit. Occupez-vous seulement de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Votre chute d'hier nous suffit à tous les deux. »

Sa nombreuse famille et son médecin, étaient d'avis qu'à son âge, ces longues escapades dans les jardins pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses.

Mais au vue de l'incident de la veille, il doutait que le danger fut pour lui.

Ses promenades avaient un caractère sacré à ses yeux. Il venait en ces lieux comme en pèlerinage et il s'était promis que seule la mort pourrait l'empêcher de s'y rendre à chaque levé de soleil.

Qu'importe que les branches de la Roseraie soient nues et racornies en hiver, sèches et friables en automne, ou à peine bourgeonnantes au printemps. Qu'importe l'avis de son entourage.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il prit une seconde pour emplir ses yeux.

Les bosquets étaient foisonnants de roses argentées, étoiles dans un océan de vert. L'air embaumait milles senteurs qui étourdissaient son esprit, saccadaient sa respiration et emballaient son vieux cœur.

Ses jambes, soudain flageolantes, l'obligèrent à se laisser tomber sur un banc de pierre.

Il reprit doucement son souffle, les yeux fermés, recueillit.

Son page, respectant son besoin de paix, avait rendu son souffle presque imperceptible.

Une fois sa méditation terminée, il lui tendit son panier et le sécateur qui s'y trouvait.

Sa mission, couper les roses qu'il lui désignait.

Voilà plusieurs années que ses pauvres doigts, perclus d'arthrose, ne lui permettaient plus de le faire lui-même.

Comme frappé par la grâce, Colin fut soudain aussi alerte qu'il convenait à sa position et fit comme on le lui ordonnait, avec déférence et infiniment de douceur.

Une fois le panier remplit, ils s'en furent comme ils étaient venus.

Sa vigilance accrue, le page ne quitta pas son maître des yeux. Il scruta les signes de fatiguent qui ne mettraient guère de temps à venir. Plus les jours passaient, plus le moment où il avait besoin de son aide pour marcher venait rapidement.

A peine étaient-il sortis de sous la glycine, que le vieil homme s'agrippa à son bras secourable.

Sa respiration était laborieuse, emprunte de bruit de rocaille. Son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir avec aisance. Ainsi leur pèlerinage prenait des airs de parcours du combattant. Un combat contre la mort qui n'avait de cesse de faire sentir son souffle glaciale sur sa nuque.

Aux portes du jardin d'hiver, les attendait son arrière-petite-fille, Azalée. Une jeune femme aux sorties de l'adolescence, svelte et gracile, au visage mutin, mangé par une paire d'yeux vert de gris, le tout auréolé d'une abondante chevelure châtaigne. Elle avait tressé les mèches qui lui encadraient le visage et portait une robe elfique très simple, dont la soie verte amande flottait au vent.

Voyant son aïeul dans la peine, elle se précipita au-devant d'eux. La mine inquiète, le nez froncé, elle se supplanta au serviteur et le guida d'une main ferme vers le premier fauteuil venu.

«Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! »

Elle s'empressa de lui tendre un verre d'eau, qu'il but avec avidité et reconnaissance.

« Tu l'es pour deux, ma Chérie. »

Après avoir repris son souffle, il fit mine de se lever pour arranger ses roses en bouquet. Aussitôt, la langue d'Azalée claqua contre son palais, sentencieuse.

« Reste tranquille ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais. »

De la tendresse plein les yeux, il la regarda couper tiges et feuilles avec une dextérité féérique, qui n'était pas sans lui en rappeler une autre.

Il soupira.

« Tu lui ressemble tellement. »

Elle lui sourit, fière du compliment.

De ce genre, elle en avait entendu maintes et maintes fois, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Selon les personnes qui l'avaient connu de son vivant, elle était son portrait craché. Quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard ou son caractère et son sens du « raisonnable », leur rappelait cet illustre aïeul, le compagnon d'éternité de son arrière-grand-père.

N'ayant jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer, elle devait se contenter du portrait qu'on lui avait toujours brossé.

De toute éternité, ce qu'elle préférait entendre était l'histoire de leur rencontre. Celle de deux âmes sœurs liées par le destin.

Elle la trouvait follement romantique, propre à inspirer les cœurs les plus endurcis.

Un amour si fort qu'il perdurait jusque dans la mort.

Tout le monde en rêvait, tout en le redoutant. En regardant les yeux délavés par le temps et la mélancolie qui la fixait, elle savait ce que la perte d'un tel amour pouvait engendrer.

Son grand-père lui avait souvent fait part de cette peur lancinante qu'il éprouvait depuis la perte de ce père tant chéri, celle de voir le désespoir emporter le dernier parent qui lui restait.

Celui-ci appelait la mort de tous ses vœux, seule entité capable de les réunir.

C'était à l'aube d'un matin d'hiver des plus glacials, alors qu'il reposait dans l'étreinte tendre et protectrice de son mari, que les tourments qui avaient rythmé son existence, avaient eu raison de son cœur si fragile. Il n'avait pas 40 ans.

Sa mort fut source d'un deuil national.

On dit que pendant plusieurs jours, nul ne vit le soleil ou la lune, et que les animaux de la forêt, ne sortaient que pour hurler leur peine. Les fées lucioles avaient cessé de briller. Quant au rosier royal, celui au pied duquel, ils s'étaient rencontrés et où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, il n'avait plus fleuri pendant sept longues années.

A présent, ces fleurs qui avaient été le témoin de leur romance et de leur vie, étaient le témoin de son repos éternel.

Azalée coupa la dernière tige et la plongea dans le vase de cristal qu'elle avait préparé à cet effet.

« Puis-je venir avec toi ? »

Son grand-père acquiesça dans un sourire plissé d'un millier de rides, avant de se lever difficilement de son fauteuil.

Vaillant petit soldat, il ouvrit la marche.

Accompagné du fidèle Colin, ils traversèrent salons et couloirs.

Les occupants du palais étaient en grande partie endormis. Les autres, efficaces comme des petites fourmis, s'agitaient en tous sens. Il fallait garder les meubles propres, sans le moindre grain de poussière, vider les foyers et les recharger en charbon, ranger les différents effets, remettre de l'ordre dans les salons, les bibliothèques et les boudoirs et les aérer, tapoter les coussins et rafraîchir les bouquets.

Après avoir traversé toute cette effervescence, le trio se retrouva dans le hall, là où ils pourraient prendre le grand ascenseur de verre et d'argent, qui se chargerait de les conduire à bon port.

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux dans un joyeux cliquetis et un bouton pressé plus tard, l'ascenseur s'élança sans effort jusqu'à la plus haute tour du palais.

Là, au cœur d'une serre finement ouvragée, foisonnante de végétation et au plus près des étoiles, se trouvait un mausolée. Il était fait de marbre blanc et taillé d'un millier de roses, de quelques fées et d'animaux diverses. Sur le couvercle, un gisant.

Sur la stèle, un nom que le vieil homme murmura comme une prière.

« Ange. »

* * *

Eros était fatigué.

Cette journée avait été plus éprouvante que les autres et c'est avec délice qu'il retrouva son lit ce soir-là.

Allongé dans le noir, il fit le bilan de sa vie.

Il avait passé les premières années de son existence dans une prison, à cohabiter avec le monstre qu'il était. Il s'était raccroché à l'espoir qu'un jour son tourment prendrait fin. Puis, Ange était entré dans sa vie, apportant avec lui l'espoir et l'amour. Un amour qu'ils avaient partagé pendant près de vingt ans, avant que la mort vienne lui arracher des bras. Il sentait encore la froideur de marbre qu'était devenu son corps et qui l'avait sorti du sommeil, là tout contre sa poitrine.

Que l'on est naïf lorsque l'on aime. L'on croit que rien ne pourra nous séparer et pourtant…

Il se souvenait avoir hurlé, tant sa douleur était grande. Il se souvenait s'être accroché au corps sans vie d'Ange pendant des heures, au point qu'il avait fallu que ses enfants lui retirent de force des bras, avec l'aide de leur oncle.

Un gouffre épais et poisseux avait envahi son esprit, le plongeant dans une apathie telle, que seul James avait pu l'en sortir. Aider son beau-fils à reprendre pied et à rester en vie pour ses enfants, lui avait coûté ses dernières forces.

Jamais un parent ne devait enterrer son enfant.

L'inverse était dans l'ordre des choses, aussi le suivit-il quelques mois plus tard.

Leur famille avait mis longtemps avant de se remettre de leur perte. S'en étaient-ils jamais remis ?

Mais la vie avait suivis son court. Ses enfants et ses obligations envers son peuple l'obligèrent à se lever le matin. Même s'il se laissait les premières heures du jour pour rendre visite à Ange. Un rituel immuable encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avoisinait les 113 ans. Ses enfants avaient grandis, avaient eu leurs propres enfants. Les jumeaux, Solal et Luna étaient montés sur le trône et lui profitait des derniers jours de sa vie, loin de toute les exigences du pouvoir, sous l'œil de sa nombreuse famille.

Seule lumière dans sa vie, à présent triste et froide, sans la présence d'Harry.

Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps ensemble, et ils avaient profité au mieux de chaque instant.

A chaque heures, son esprit n'avait de cesse de lui faire revivre le moindre de leur souvenir commun et il les chérissait de tout son cœur.

Mais à présent c'était assez. Les souvenirs n'étaient plus suffisants. Sa vie avait été longue et fructueuse.

Cette journée était sa dernière, il le sentait jusque dans ses vieux os. Il désirait ardemment s'endormir pour toujours. Ainsi commencerait le rêve éternel. Celui-là même où ils pourraient se retrouver.

Alors qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur de raréfier, une lueur se dessina entre les ombres de sa chambre.

Une silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien, se matérialisa.

Ange, aussi beau que le jour de leur rencontre, était là, au pied de son lit, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Je t'ai fait attendre mon amour, et je t'en demande bien pardon. C'est assez à présent, tu vas pouvoir partir avec moi. »

Harry tendit sa main vers lui.

Tremblant d'émotion, Eros s'en saisit et fut surprit de découvrir que sa peau, autrefois flétrie et marquée, avait disparue. De même, son corps tout entier avait changé. Il était de nouveau ce beau jeune homme, qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Il enlaça son mari et l'embrassa avec passion. Retrouvant la vigueur de ses vingt ans.

« Tu m'as tant manqué mon Ange. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour. Et nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais. »

 **FIN**

Pas taper !^^

Alors oui fin douce-amère, mea culpa.

Il faut savoir qu'au tout début, cette fiction devait commencer par un Draco vieillissant racontant l'histoire de sa rencontre avec son Ange. Cet amour disparue trop tôt et où il venait fleurir la tombe tous les matins.

Donc bon soyez heureux de ne pas vous être fait spoiler dès le prologue^^.

 **Penny** j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que tu ne m'en veux pas de cette fin ?^^

J'ai aimé partager cette histoire avec vous tous et ce sera loin d'être la dernière, une autre est en chantier, de même que Sang Noir, que je ne lâche plus d'ici la semaine prochaine je vous livrerais le chapitre 16 pourvu que je tienne la candace^^

 **Dites moi dans les commentaires ce que vous avez le plus aimé ou détesté ou les deux dans cette histoire, j'attends vos retours avec impatience^^ !**

D'ici là à bientôt

De gros bisous

Angel


End file.
